Earthbound Retold
by lilmikee2004
Summary: Ness and his friends are called to the task of venturing across the land, find all of the "Your Sanctuary" locations, and defeating Giygas in order to calm the inevitable war that will soon take place. But, will it be as easy as they think?
1. Chapter 1  Ness

-Chapter 1 Ness-

A few weeks ago, Boing... If it were not for this child, I would probably still work at a honey factory, Zoom! Of course, it was atrocious and probably a bad investment to let a bully like Master Belch force me to work there, but Fly Honey is just fantastic, Ding! This story is about 4 kids' cross country adventure. The year is 199X. The child we shall meet first is Ness. A strange boy from Onett, a small town in Eagleland who exhibited psychic capabilities when he was young, Dakota! Our story starts in Ness' house.

I was asleep during the darkest of nights. My dark shaggy hair blending in with the darkness enveloping me, drool trickling down the side of my cheek. CRASSSHH! The dark and consuming void had been lit up by a strange ominous light. Of course, I had no idea what was happening as I dreamt my fantasy of having a big house and a big face when I grew up. Half arisen by the explosion my dream goes awry, then another tremor occurs.

"Wha?" I wake up screaming. I hear my younger sister groan awake due to my screech and she begins yammering about how much she hates me... Of course, that wasn't true though, but I still groan in embarrassment. Then I catch sight of an ominous red glow from the side of my window, a light which seemed to be coming from the mountain peak. As embarrassed as I was, and even though I was disturbed by all the commotion, I knew I just had to go outside. The light beckons.

I arrive downstairs, trying to convince my mom I pleaded, "MOOOMMMM! Can I go check what's up outside?"

"Fine, but you should probably change out of your jammies first," Mom says with a roll of her eyes, "And be careful, ok?"

"Yeah Mom," I sigh at my moms worry, but after looking myself over it seems the best thing to do when one is going out. After dressing up in my normal garb, my signature red and blue cap and my blue and yellow t-shirt, I set out to the top of the mountain. A trip which I saw a few of my classmates and creepy men ascend up the mountain. They just seemed to be overcome by a strange force keeping them from ascending for some reason, but I didn't notice at the time.

As soon as I reach the top of the ridiculously steep mountain, I find an old "friend" Pokey hassling some cops. Pokey P. Minch stood a head shorter than me and was a barrel wider than me, which certainly got him picked on a lot. My pig-like classmate notices me and says, "Hey Ness, wouldn't want anyone bothering those cop-... I mean, _officers_ so I'll take up the job of looking at the meteor. Knowing you, you'd find a way to do exactly that, Pigsbutt" Sometimes that kid really got on my nerves. Confusion only runs through my mind as I wonder why I became his friend in the first place. I really wanted to scream, "Well, who WAS bothering the officers?" but I held back.

"Sigh, see ya," I groan and walk back down. When it came to Pokey, there was no way he was going to let me get past his massive girth anytime soon. I arrived back home too tired to change out of my clothes. My deep slumber filled with dreams of stupidity and memories of pent up rage.

Knock Knock! Again with the knocking! I had already been disturbed once. Now, it was just ridiculous. I had a surefire guess who was the person knocking at the door. The annoying knock simply screamed Pokey. He had explained that he'd lost his little brother, Picky at the meteor sight due to some commotion with the cops and a local gang called the Sharks. _What a loser_. I had to help my "friend" of course, so as the manly man I am, I went to go save Pokey's little brother Picky. He was truly less of a loser than his brother, but I never found a reason to have a good conversation with him... He just seemed to blend in with the scenery. Weird kid.

I call my dog, King whose thoughts screamed, "FINE!" as his legs struggled to get up. He needed all the exercise he could get with his bum leg. King quickly disposes of some aggressive animals as we ascend the mountain. Those animals surely were acting a bit ornery, but I just shoved that off as an effect of the commotion. As soon as we get up to the hilltop, I instantly find a spot of blonde hair to which I then glare at Pokey for his cowardice, and wake up his little brother. Picky explains that as soon as Pokey heard the Sharks were causing a ruckus, the fat hunk of lard ran off. Then, as we leave Pokey asks, " Do you hear a buzzing sound?" I assumed it was a bee. I was sorta right, but in truth it was an alien by the name of Buzz Buzz who had come to warn me. "A bee I am... NOT" said the Alien, "You Ness are one of 4 who must save this world!"

"Me?" I questioned.

"Yes you," The alien replied.

"I hope I'm not one!" yells Pokey. Ok, he didn't say it, but his body language was a dead ringer.

The alien continues on about how in the future all is devastation and how I am destined to help a girl and 2 other boys to defeat a great evil. In a matter of months it would be too late for the world if I weren't to find the rest of my group and shatter a nightmare rock. The pressure built up as he said that I am the only one who could possibly save the world. He explained the hardship and trials I would go through, but what I really worried about was, why me?

At that moment, I felt like the least likely candidate for whatever they were unwillingly signing me up for. I demanded answers, but he was fickle about actually saying anything that may have changed my perspective on becoming a hero. I knew that heroism is supposed to be awe-inspiring, but it's kinda unexpected to just fling it upon someone who thought the best he would become is a player on the Giants. Oh boy did I like those Giants.

"I realize your sudden worry, Ness, but... You are the chosen one."

"Yeah yeah yeah, and Pokey is practically naked, but you don't just slap him in the face with a meat cleaver!"

"Your analogy made no sense and you know that," the bug replies, "but first... We must descend down to your house."

Ugh...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 Moar Ness

Chapter 2 Ness and some PSI-

Hey Me again well lets see we left off after the whole hill thing right? Well it was kinda boring considering the fact that it's not like I forgot or anythinggg... So well we were going back down the mountain. Then my neighbor Mr. Lier X. Agarate whispers, "Ness, come to my house when your alone." Well don't know how I remembered that...I mean on with the story...

I come to Pokey's house to drop him and Picky off right? Well their parents start ranting on and off while sending the 2 brothers to bed and then Mrs. Minch accidentally confuses Buzz Buzz for a Dung Beetle slapping the alien and knocking him to the ground. "N...Ness... take this find the first Your Sanctuary area it is...in...One...ttt" The alien says his final words and gives me the Sound Stone. The sound stone records what melodies we have recorded...Yes we the Chosen four you may have been introduced to this by a Mr. Saturn but they come later in the story Zoom? Naw just kiddin' ya well except for the later part and the Chosen 4 part.

I come out to see that it is morning outside. I decide to take a rest and see to finding the Your Sanctuary area later. I call my Dad so that I can "Save" my game and then I go eat some steak and go to sleep. Only weird thing is that I had a vision...

"Ness," Says a girl, "Ness, Helpp..." Then I get a flash showing a shack, a prison cell, a girl with a Plush bear (Which is completely different from a teddy bear just to tell you), and now all of them assembled into a big picture like someone is trapped there. I wake up in shock it was 7:30 a.m. "Mannn I over slept!" Well I went out to search for the Sanctuary only to run into a few Dogs and Snakes seeming more hostile than before I mean no runaway dog ever attacks in this peaceful and calm city and the Snakes never had poisoned anyone ,but it seems all has passed now and the Evil is controlling all the animals. I get some battles then suddenly a hidden power seems to come out of me into my power.

PSI LIFEUP. Oh that was interesting seems like ol' Grandpappy Ninten was right. We are a strange family I mean we seem to have both learned how to use Psychokinesis ….You know what just call it PK and maybe mix in a little Greek in there too so also PSI will be the category of it. Anyways I was feeling really beat up and then I focus my power on the wounds which then healed me! I had not expected that to work...

To be continued...

Mr. Lier X. Agerate: A lier hence the name and a swindler

Ninten: Actually his dad and his Grandfather are named that so who is the real one?

Girl: Paula also if you dont notice that I used the dreams kinda early because she will help Ness find Giants Foot Your Sanctuary through his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3 Almost To the 1st Sanctuary

-Chapter 3 Sharks, Giants Foot and the thoughts from the Chosen 4's perspective-

Hello again...I had gotten a few steaks (after heading back home to fix myself up). So I should be ready to fight again. I see that there is nothing unusual about town except for some asking me if I am safe...Which made them sound like my mom. I am looking for this area that seems like a strange power point. The closest I could find was a place called Giants foot.

Later that night I had another dream. The girl was telling me about Giants Foot. It was weird it's like she knew that it was there. I had always wondered about that closed door.

Just then I woke up. I had the greaaattttteeesssst Idea ever! Well after a balanced breakfast of Steak-o's er I mean eggs and bacon, I had gone to that door. Um...Well it was locked so how do I get in? *Paula cuts in* Ehem.. You walk to the secret clubhouse on the other side of town!*Ness again* Sigh yeah ok then well I did. I had captured a mole...An innocent one too it seemed to have gotten stuck in a trap earlier that I made. Then after I freed it, "Don't worry I am not your enemy," says the mole, "We moles with the hardhats are of good nature."

He was helpful he had told me about that secret clubhouse. When I had got there the local kids had given me their hello's. One gave me his Mr. Baseball cap. I felt more defense rise up just because of one hat! Then I happen to over hear a few people talking about Giants Foot. "Hey I hear the mayor won't let anyone near Giants Foot until the Sharks problem is fixed!" Talk about helpful.

At the mayor's office I am stopped by a policeman there. "Sorry I can't let you near the Mayor." Well that bummed me out. Then the woman at the counter says, "Told you that you couldn't go in...But guess what I guess I'll tell something that may help you," she leans in close, "You should try defeating the Sharks..." Oh my...

I had gone to southern town -Shark territory- well I suppose that you'd think that I would be all brave like they say? Well WRONG ONCE AGAIN! I had actually been avoiding them since I saw one as a little kid in Pre-K. But I had attacked them with all my might. A skate punk speeding towards me I then KICK him off of his skateboard. Before he has time to get up, I golf style knock his board into him with my bat. Then a Yes-man Junior had gotten near me was he a problem? Well kinda but actually I was doing a pose where I hold my bat on my shoulder and hit him on the face...Which because of it's unexpection knocked him out.

I had entered the Arcade the most Shark infested territory ever in the world. Some hadn't bothered to attack but others had stopped me from getting to their boss. But some had gotten tired while I was dodging their attacks using PSI Lifeup α (which was very easy to do when your mom forced you to get three months of dance training for "Defense" She calls it...Yeah right!). I could even drink two count 'em TWO bottles of orange juice which easily refilled up my PSI capacity while not dripping a drop while they're upside-down!

I had finally reached the boss. Heh what a blond-e he was...er well he didn't even look like a blond bark no bite kid. I went and tried for the first hit. He dodges and slashes his dagger at me, I dodge also. "Nice kid," said Him.

"Heh not so bad yourself," I reply.

We crashed, clashed and Smmaaaassshh-ed so much that even forgot that this is a real fight. That was right I was having too much fun. When I did beat him though I was overjoyed. Then he just had to... He pulled out a secret weapon a controller...FOR A ROBOT! This robot was I swear about 10 feet tall. It was an easy fight though it's head was easy to pop off...Well that's what you get when you are a gangster and try to do our friends job of building and repairing things.

Later I return to the scene of the crime THE MAYORS OFFICE. I always wanted to do that. The mayor lets me go to Giants Step. My Sound Stone starts buzzing and emanates a strange vibrating light.

The other 3 perspectives

Lone Paula

I have been here for almost a week now I don't know why but more and more people are joining that cult more and more. I think it has something to do with the fact that an evil has risen up and I must help this boy with saving the world. I have sent more and more everyday.

Jeff academy life

Tony asked what the heck am I making and that we should spend more time together. Ok I spend most of my time that isn't in class with him so why was he asking that. I am starting to think that just like my father said that an evil will return to this world because there is a strange darkness dreading over ever since the meteor had passed.

Poo and his Mu

Women and girls still try to distract me from my training and finishing. Why? I am the prince of this country and all want to become my wife. Why is my name Poo? Well that is one HECK of a mystery.

End Chap. 3

Will my other paragraph stories be as long as this? Yes it will but I kinda just post after I get bored writing that is why their are so short...


	4. Chapter 4 Thy Death to the Titanic ANT

Earthbound the retelling Retold Chapter 4 First of Your Sanctuaries A Titanic Step

Ya know what it's kinda weird how there are so much enemies that are easy to beat yet somehow it's so hard to do anything without meeting any of them...In fact one just said ZOOMMBIIIEEE and oh wait just one of ol' grandpa Ninten's stories... or was it dad's... Welllll anyways um so I am like going to like man I am like near my sis lik..I mean too much... I was going to the funny looking shack leading to my first Your Sanctuary area weird that it's called Giant's Step even though all the enemies were small there.

Attack Slugs, Rowdy Mice and strange ants everywhere from under rocks to my toes...and my shirt but that was because I hadn't noticed them crawling over me...Strange that I hadn't noticed mice all over me... and about 15 of them hiding in my hat...Yeah. Well then all those ants were a breeze, the slugs (strangely) delicious with some salt, the mice eh...hitched a ride in my hat but they thought that their new leader was a total loon (he had killed their past leader a rat).. I asked who the leader was and they replied with, "A very very big bug." And with that little surprise I had come outside.

I could see all of Onett! Also, from here I could see Twoson the place where the girl is trapped in. I hope I could save her soon but I have to get permission from the mayor to do let those stinkin' policemen to move outta my way!

Then I saw it..A magical butterfly one of my friends named Flare even said that they would restore your magica power, but for my case he said it would restore my psychic power... Ya know what I'll just call it PP which though was called power points in the video game called Pokemon (Yes I know it was made a few later than EarthBound) and some took it that way. I touched it, and even got all my PP restored! Well it can only be described as different feeling then getting your health restored but not that different at the same time.

As soon as I get in the next cave I just know that the rats are afraid of what the sanctuary guardian their new leader would do to them for treason. So I let them go and hoped them the best... "Bye guys hope to see you later," I said as I waved a goodbye after this it may be my final one.

I enter the cave door after just learning a new PSI I wanted to try it on the monster. The monster comes out of the shadows, and it turns out to be a gigantic...er titanic ant. I wish that it wasn't so biiiiiig.. "_Sooo you're the boy I must destroy," _Said the Titanic Ant sending a chill down my spine.

"Hey, no one likes a rhymer!"

"_My girlfriend totally does!"_

"Um..Does she happen to be named Natalie?"

"_Yes," _replies the ant,_ "She was the most beautiful ,yet small ant."_

"Ooohhh, Well sorry dude I killed your dudette when I accidentally stepped on her."

And with that last sentence and a face of O_O the ant comes after me with lightning speed. I think he was crying *Poo cuts in * No Ness I know how it went...Master Starstorm told me as part of "training". Ok so our hero was crying in a corner with pieties for the Ness: Pity Poo. Ah yes pity and so he did the shlang thing with his mr. batty and then threw the bat thing at the Bionic ants surrounding Ness when..*Ness gets the story back* Ok we get it Poo I am a dumb dork. Well I was crying in pity ok!

SO as we were fighting both crying for some random reason ,which I think was because of the mustard lying around from lunch (because who would fight on an empty stomach right? So the ant and I had to you know eat some mustard...because that was what I had at the time) suddenly I remembered. I have a fricken new state of the Artistry PSI-I could use! I just yelled out what I looovee! Which what would any kid love! ROCKIN!

"PK Rockin'!"

"_Is that the best you can thi-...Oh no!"_

Flashy red blue and yellow lights twist around me and emanate from my aura into the Ant's soul.

Yeah that's right soooo I killed him yeah...and basically I picked up my bat again after beating the master. Basically the little bionic ants were like "ooohh noooooee!" and I was like "Rawr! I am god Zeeelaaaa!" then those guys were like "...arg we're dead!" and then...yeah they stopped talking... Just then I ran into the exit door, and then I saw a tiiinnyy puppy. I tried going after the puppy just then I remembered a tune that was on one of my dol...action figures! and listened to the tune as the little dog was scampering around the green foot...FOOT? yeah a foot ok I am evil like that..that is why this place is called Giant's Step.

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5 Two new friends from Twoson

Earthbound Retold chapter 4 Paula Polestar...Preschool...So she's a 3 year old?-

Paula Polestar...Strange...Umm so I have to get out of here...I am on the fricken mountain still aren't I? Well that's what you get when you spend your whole day chasing a stupid dog that you KNOW isn't real but try to follow it anyways. Just then a big crash happens, and I just slip out of the cave, past the magical butterfly, off of the cliff, into the shack, out the door, OVER the trees, into the clown...wait um...and gets into the town hall. Very convenient, though I ought to get going to the mayor.

Heeeyyy Mr. Maaayyyooorrr! I said.

"What Nin-..Ness?" Questions the Mayor.

"I beat the shaarks and fixed the Giant's Step problem!" I said parading around.

"Ah now I'll be famous!"

"Great great now can I go to Twoson?"

"Sure kid sure"

"Thank you!"

I then walked down the stairs, and I gave my thanks to the lady.

"Well see me at the end of your adventure sweetie"

":)"

"O_O"

I then walk out of the room. Suddenly I hear a tune playing!

"Oh great not HIM again." and this time it wasn't Flare..Yeah that's right I read Flaegima? ? Magister Negi got a problem with that?

"_**Pictures taken instantaneously! Say Fuzzy Pickles!"**_

"Fuzzy Peni-"

_Click_. So That was awkwarder than how many Mice could fit in my hat...Well I go down to the road block to find it STILL there.

"Hey Kid you gotta beat us first to pass!"

" Whatever you say cop dude!" I reply snarkly which wasn't very hard to do after I met the Sharks. I beat both of them up with just a little of the ol' bat tap golf technique. Then they kill the time off with me after a snack (I'm a kid ok? I love snacks more than an ant no pun intended) and then they wanted me to fight there boss.

I arrive at the scene of the not a crime but still bad place to be...The Police Station! I practically destroy the cadets of the facility then the Chief comes down and attacks. The guy is so strange I mean he challenged me to a contest... no not a dance contest (yeah I am not a copy cat well that much... so I am not copying the Chosen Four) A Rockin' contest! kinda strange that my fave thing to do is Rockin'! Ok then well lets have a rocking time to do things to destroy each other.

"Kid you have no sense of what you're getting in!"

" Oh I believe I do!"

I start Rockin the house with mah rockin powers! And the rolling starts happening again..Weeeeeeee wee wee all the way ho..er not home.. more like to a mouse house. At the mouse house I find a guy...Well a mouse...guy but still a man nonetheless! We have a rockin time...OMG I need to stop sayin rockin so much or I'll explode!

So he gives me his son and even lets him venture with me crazy huh? trust me I thought that little guy is going to get lost. It's not like I'll need him anyways! I would need a mole cricket more than him... Well then again he IS able to go outside... ok then I guess I will keep him as a pet!

"Hey so we gonna see any hot girls so I can ste-...I mean compliment their underwear?"

What an Albert-like character... Almost related to the perverted ermine it seems...What ok I read too much. Man you act like reading Manga is bad or something. Well I guess I will just continue with the story.

"Man what are you a pervert?"

" Hey hurtful but truthful I like that in a partner!"

" You make this sound like a cop story DON'T remind me of them!"

"Man whats wrong with you dude."

"The cops made me battle them..."

"Didn't you just-..."

"Shut up you don't know what happened!"

"Um...The text is right above me I can just look up I can read you know."

"Darn out of all of the Exit Mice in the world I get the one that can read..."

I just figured out that we were out on the road...Finally! That mouse wouldn't shuddup! Wait I meant shut up yeah...shut up...no not you...*sigh* Well anyways I just figured out we were on the road to Twoson actually we just passed the sign to Twoson. Just then I passed a hotel. Pass. A random house. Pass. Then I go to the **Bike Shop** I practically just screamed when I saw that they had a rental bike out...I always wanted a bike even if it's not really mine, but Mom never wanted to buy me one she said there was too much to have yet she bought me Earthbound and other video games!

As soon as I got the hang of riding it. I felt so hip, and cool like a New Age Retro Hippie...Coooooool! Then I ran into Paula's Mother..Suddenly my telepathy triggered and I read "Oh Paula must be somewhe-Oof!"

" Sorry Miss"

" Hello boy have you seen Paula...Nevermind you look new here...are you? I think she might just be swarmed by some paparazzi again."

" No...Actually I know her.."

" So you're the friend she was talking about! Ness right?"

" You're really good with the facts aren't you?"

" Yeah my daughter even commented that I may have some sort of ability like hers"

" Um... Bye"

" Heh she was a good lookin' mom. I'd Like to be her son." said that Rowdy Exit Mouse I call my new friend.

" I'd like to be her husband!"

" But then you'll never-..."

" Ah good poinnnnttt"

" Sooooo... Yeah that conversation was awkward I mean she's right there starin' at us."

" Is that a mouse?" Paula's Mom says instead of what we expected.

" Um..Well bye lady!"

So Paula's mom is obviously an airhead, and that Exit Mouse is obviously a perverted ermine at heart, and I am a boy ok I understand the world now. We then go to a nearby hotel. The Exit Mouse starts scaring me, and I threaten to send him to the Escargo Express

well then he rebutted with I'm sure it is ok I wanted to go abroad anyways, then I said that I dont need him anyways! Then he's like I will appear randomly if you want though..Then I was like what like in legend of zelda? Then I find out that it's my curfew.

"Heh why do you still need a curfew kid?"

"Why do you need one?"

"Because my dad made me get used to it too!"

"So ...night..."

"Night bro"

Another night of exact strangeness. Paula comes into my dreams once again only this time she is vengeful...well to the blue people wanting to color her and some guy named Carpainter. The next day I wake up and find that someone was stealing my stuff from my backpack! "Hey **Thief!**" I screamed at the sight of that ….girl? Actually she was quite cuuutteee. Paula: Oh wow greeeeaaaattt! Paula please be quiet you know she is actually very helpful to the progression of the story even though she might not be from the game.

"Hey get off'a me ya git!"

"Man city girls have strange accents!" I say without thinking.

"Hey...Ne...ss.. What is up with ...all..the R..uck...us?" says the Exit Mouse lazily.

"Oh my! It's a night rodent!"

" Hey tuts I am a day person now!"

"G...Get...it AWAY p...please?"

Soo this girl is afraid of roden-er mice huh? I thought and said, "Exit Mouse sic 'em!"

"T_T Why do you hate meeeee!"

" You friken stole from me!"

" I am just an innocent young orphan!"

" A thieving kinda-innocent around my age orphan!"

"Rawr I am Exit Mouse hear me roar!"

And with that last little sentence me and the girl finally shut up. Me and Exit Mouse corner her in a ...you know a corner. She waaaaaas kinda cute. Her hair was a nice shade of orange-red, she had just the cutest little 3 freckles on each cheek (not the butt cheek of course), and she was about one or two inches higher than me. For some reason I seem to like that in a girl. It's like that girl that Dad used to live near called Piepee or something. *Jeff cuts in* Soo you decide to flirt with that "cutie"...Yeah I do ok?

"Hey umm... sorry...it's just I am getting money for my mother...and she is kinda depressed I don't really know why."

"Ooohh.. I understand"

Which then the little roden-er Exit Mouse says "No you don't.. Your parents are insane not depressed!"

"Eh..Good point...Well here's 50 dollars just for you *wink wink* "

"Maybe you should eat the core of the apple tuts."

"...Um..Mother 3 reference?"

"Darn how'd you figure out?"

" My mom may need some anti-depressants but she still gets me things for the holidays"

" Oh she's that kind of depressed"

" Yeah..."

So we continue our adventure with a newfound friend. That was strange I knew she wasn't a part of the chosen four because I saw a name imprinted into her jacket cover that read "Ana-bell" strange that name seems like total De' Ja vous right there. I had some strange reason to go to Burglin Park I assumed that you were supposed to Burgle from there.

"You small town people really don't get out much do ya?"

"No not really" I stated embarrassingly while trying to steal this egg.

So I decide on buying a copper bracelet (which I will find out why Ana didn't buy one later), and a "For Sale" Sign. Just then after I bought the sign I figure out my inventory is full. (and apparently Ana doesn't have a bag to use.)

" Oh this has all my school stuff in it. How about we use that "For Sale" Sign you just bought?"

"Great idea! *whistle* Nutty Bread for sale Nutty Bread for sale! *tweet* *tweet*!"

"Bro you sound like a merchant now looks like the city life has really gotten to you good job!"

"You really think so Exit Mouse?" I reply not taking real pride on that feat.

Just then while Exit Mouse is praising me *The mouse in question cuts in* No you were praising me then that Everdred guy came! *uncut* Ok fine he was annoying we all get it!

"Hey kid heard you were lookin' for this Paula girl (Ana:what?) but lets chat after we've locked horns!"

Da-da-da-dun Everdred blocks the way.

Ness attacks. . . Missed!

Ana scolds Everdred...Everdred begins to cry uncontrollably shouting "Thats my brow not a caterpiil...arrr...waaaa!"

Everdred is grinning though still sobbing.

Ness gloats Ness' offense is raised.

Ana scolds Ness for getting to cocky...Ness becomes Strange.

Everdred knits it's brow.

Ness accidentally hits Ana.

Ana is scolding Ness...Ness gets unconscious

Everdred is creeped out

Ana scolds Everdred...Everdred gets unconscious with Ness

You ...er Ana Won!

Ana's Perspective

Yeah so I beat the boys with my lovely scolding voice. *Ness* Totally not!*end* Hey Ness it's my turn! *Paula* Yeah Ness* Soooo...Ummm... Well yeah I beat them up with my voice...thennnn...*Ness* Man these city people don't know how to tell stories!* Yeah I do stop interrupting! Then we started walking and walking...then walking and more...walking...Well you know we were walking..  
"Hey Ness why'd we leave Everdred on the ground?"

"Um...beca...er...he...Man..."

So we walk back there and the old man is (somehow) still alive.

"Hey so you beat me ..and that kid..well Ana you have guts...and what is your name?"

"Ness."

"Ah Ness I have heard of you and now I'll tell you of something strange that happened...A few nights ago Paula was … hold on she seems jealous that you're trying to save this Paula.."

"Am not!" I screamed.

"O-hohohohoho! you are aren't you! Well I'll just continue with the story. It appears this local cult just took over my hideout and captured Paula leaving her parents oblivious to what happened."

"Heh great...to my Parents house!"

"Your parents live in that Grateful Dead Valley?"

Then the boy plainly says, "In Earthbound it was called Peaceful Rest Valley."

"Ah...welll...yeah they do."

Just then a guy comes up to us and sells us a ketchup packet, "I'll even throw in a free burger!"

So the boy replies with a big, "R...really!"

"Umm...yeah I just said it didn't I?"  
I then excuse the Ness and reply with a, "Sorry he's from smaller towns he usually eats out of trashcans."

"Hey don't say that!"

"Eh it's ok I was from the Happy Happy Village"

"Hey why'd you leave?"

"The bridge was going to be cut and the other way was blocked by a pencil."

"-_- A pencil?"

"Pencil Statue!"

"So where is this statue?"

"Not tellin' " which then the man crosses his arms and laughs.

I smile and try acting cute, "bu..but I need to...knoww!"

"Not tellin' but still good try!"

Then I smirk and grab him by the neck, "If you don't want me to scowl at you, you better tell us! I knocked those two out just by yelling at them!"

"F..fine...About 10 feet away from the broken bridge!"

I drop the man and then the Rodent says, "Man you really are a man-handler tuts"

"Y...yo..u be...tt..er...shu...t..u-"

"Oh come on you know I'm on your side!"

" You're going to crawl on me!"

"...Really...I am not that much of a filthy rodent."  
"Though he is a rodent...He's still a party member!"

"W...welll...I know who can get rid of anything!" I state trying to change the conversation.

"Really? Tell us!"

"Apple kid most people think he's just a big fat ti-quad who is incapable of scientific work, but he's actually great at scientific crap!"

Ness then says in astonishment, "...Apple..and crap...shouldn't be used in the same sentence..."

The rodent then says with determination, "Who cares! Lets find this Apple guy and get that thing she was talking about!"

Then we walked ….and walked...all the way to Apple Kids house. The idiot then suggests that we go to the house that **doesn't** smell like donkey a**. Well not really says that he just says, "Ummm...The house that smells stanky just stinks ok? Can we try that Orange Kid's place?" Then I reply "Welll...FIIIINNNNEE but I'm not coming inside that kid wants me to date him." Those two start giggling like two little girls *sigh* boys...

About 10 minutes later Ness comes out with a bag full of money. "You didn't tell me that he was a PSI-cho!" I scold him a few times to set him straight, and they are finally persuaded to go to Apple Kids house.

"Speaking of money how'd you get all that loot?"

" I stole it from that Orange Freak!"

"Yeah he was monstrous!"

"Told ya' gits but you big blokes di'in't believe me didn't ya!"

"Stop talking in that accent!"

"Well you stop tawkin' like dat ya git!"

Then the Rodent says, "Well why don't shut up tuts?"

"And why doe-s thy Rodent speak in that language?"

"I'ma MOUSE!"

"A rodent is still a Rodent fool!"

"At least call me a mouse tuts!"

I then end the argument with a dark charm to shut the Rodent up, "Sylukan Yanori!"

Then Ness interrupts and says, "Isn't that Snifit for PK Silencer?" (So that's why she can hear that Exit Mouse!)

"eh...it is... I thought it was a magic power."

Now they had me angry luckily Apple Kid's Mouse said something before I killed those two. "Hello miss Blaze and Co. to Master Apple Kid's home" what a regal thing for a mouse to say! He was so well civilized than that Exit Rodent Ness keeps as a pet. "Ah hello once again sir galahad!" Wait was he talking to the Rodent?

"Ah and a great greeting to you Sir Arthur"

What was he thinking! How could those two even relate to eachother.

Ness' Perspective

OK MY TIME AGAIN! YAY I am the better loved character!  
So once again that Ana was freaking out at the sight of the Exit Mouse. Strange I didn't know that her last name was Blaze cool. Then ..just then I saw him ….The most beautiful ship ever!...I mean the most fattest kid ever... Apple Kid! He was being the lazy fat ti-quad Ana was talking about. Strange he seemed so capable when you give em' food.

So he asked for some food so I gave him 200 bucks, a burger and the free packet of Ketchup with the said item. Helpful huh? Just then his mind starts sparking up an idea.  
"Sorry guys but can you come back later I have a great idea just let Sir Arthur give you his gift so we can call you later when needed."

"Goodbye Mrs. Blaze and Ness, Goodbye Sir Galahad here is the present I wanted to give you." It appears that with that last sentence we had gotten the Receiver Phone. Then us 3 set off! You know what we may be the chosen four! Well then either Ana or Paula are guys...I think it would be Ana she's so rude and strange! Well suddenly Orange Kid runs up to us, and states that he was going to Apple Kid's to do their weekly RPG game thing's when the "King of Ice" wasn't at the land of Poison where they had left off!

"Well then again he did say he may be at the paaarrrkkk"

And with that Storyline end I suppose I'll do some comedic Poo and Mu time!

Poo Mooo Chapter 1

So my father...er Master Starstorm had gotten me to give things to the land of people. He calls it Early Christmas because we usually don't know when we celebrate holidays and just celebrate all of them randomly! Then I found an ancient Dragonite fossil! And had some tea, and had fun eating it!...umm...Yeah I watch too much of this television anime thing...what does telepot have to do with PSI? I heard it was some sort of drug!

Then just as the day ended I saw a demon...I had some tea with him...then just like in the ah-knee-may Nay-Gee-Ma question exclaim marks...I ate it...Yes not a great idea but it seemed logica-magica series...Yes I have to stop...Well night everyone!

To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6 Meet Bella and Paula

Earthbound Retold Chapter 6 Ana-bell and Paula...total strange moment

Hey this is the graceful smart one!

"So what do you mean Orange DORK!" I threat the kid with my very dangerous voice.

"I...I don't know!"

"Tuts! Something tells me he's lying!"

"For some reason I agree with you Rodent." I say as I start throwing the Orange "Killed" in the air.

" I.. Already...Said he was in Burglin' Park!"

". Why do I have this listenin' disorda!"

"Did you just say [disorda]?"

"Soooo ummm... what do you …..wanna do Ne-...Git?"

"pfffhhhh!"

"What?"

"Pfffhhhaaaahahahahahhaahah! You said NEGI-t!"

I roll my eyes, "Boys..."

Then the Rodent yells, "To Happy Happy!"

"But first to Burglin' Park!"

"Oh yeah... Well I still LOVE YELLINGGGG!"

Then I clench my fist once again... Then the boy says, "Hah let's go!"

Smaaasshhhh!

"O_O Overkill Tuts.."

"SORRY NESS...YA GITTTTT!"

"Bludgeoning us again once again huh Tuts?"

Uuuuhhhh...wat? Well we found Apple Kid, and so and though and...

OH MY GOOOOOOOOSHHHHH IIIIII AM BORED OF YOU NARRATING! Ness' turn!

So yeah so Ana-bell punches me sometimes... Hey I am going to have me do something... Ummm...

You're so boring ness..

HEY SHADDUP...er Shut up Ana-Beck!

Hey my name i-...mphagaphphphhfhfhff.

. Don't ruin the plot! SO we go and find Apple Kid.

"Hey guys look at my new weapon!...The Ap...er Pencil Eraser!"

"Awesome Apple!"

"Really!"

"Yeah!"

"Really!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Really!"

"Er I mean Really?"

"Totally dud!" I yell over and over praising Apple Kid. Man he was so excited! Well then a hippie jumps us... Apparently the two things Ana-Bell hate the most are Rodents, and Hippies!

New Old Aged Retro Hipster of Doom Appears!

Ness praises the Hipster...Ness' offense is increased by 20. Hipster's offense is raised by totally duuuuuuuuuuuuu-.

Ana looks at them like their idiots O_O.

Hippie is saying uuuuuuuuuu-.

Ness is listening carefully to the Hipster.

Ana says "Man this will be a while..."

Ness says, " I kknnoooooooo-"

Ana says, "OH COME ON!"

Ness goes oooooo-.

Hipster goes uuuuuu-.

Ana goes SCOLD SCOLD SCOWEL SMAAAAAAASSSHHHH!

Hipster became normal,...hippie normal because his head is totally beyond repair to normal.

You got! 0_0...Er...wat...

Ness uses 0_0...Er...wat...

Man this is so cool it made Ana look sooo funny at me...actually I can see why...well not see exactly more like after a few seconds I was staring at myself...Well so to speak I mean that sounds soooo perverted... Though I wonder AM I A PERV? Yeah probably I mean I am sure that thing? is a monsta!

Just then a nearby TV gets a cool looking show on it...Only it wasn't a show.. In fact I'll let the guys who were on it tell the story from here.

"Oh Je-e-e-effff!"

Just then I yell, "Double-u-Tea-efF MAN!"

"O.O ..."

Ok some silence.

"Does that stand for Wuv thine friend?"

"O_O Ooookkaaayyy..."

"Owwww why'd you hit me with a 2 x 4!"

"It be a 1 by 9001 you unsophisticated tiny homosexual boy!"

"Wow Jeff you made something that is exactly OVER 9000000ssssaaaannnnndddd!"

My eyes start twitching and we are about to fight again...Strange that he always try kissing me to death even though it doesn't work...wait...wait...hold on... "OH GOSH! I left the bottle rocket on!" I yell.

"HOLY CARPS!" Tony yells very very very scrambledly so it may be, "HOLY CORAL" or something along those lines...Ohhh now I get it he swore...what shall I say that rhymes thor? Oh baby! Yeah I still got it! My comedic sense hasn't gone down ever sense my dad brought me to this paradisical school!

Just then our dorm explodes with anxiety (and 10 pounds of gun powder) as we rush out of it. My teacher seems to understand though I mean he is the greatest teacher of all time. Seriously he is awe inspiring! He taught me something about my dad having when HE was a little loser boy stealing bottle rockets from the abandoned Sweets Factory in Marysville.

Just imagine my dad Prof. Andonuts a loser...what a world! A wonderful wonderful world!

Ok back to you Ness.

Yeah apparently it's sort of a roaming eye function...So hah...still...I wonder...what a...PUNCH! Ow it does hurt her too!...Man did I just punch myself?...It is so wierd how it hurts me and myself...That is why Ana is so angry all the time..AND why she usually just scolds as her main form of attack...still I mean her rage just makes ME angry and I am usually a laid back guy...well then again...

OK NESS STOP USING ME AS YOU'RE FUN TIME TOY!

….Yeah I probably should stop this...

THANKS!

Your welcome Ana. So I stop using the 0_0 Er...wat? and gain control of my own body... Man what is this a Gender Bender? Well sorta... Ok so I am a pervert for reading the description, "See through an other's eye...and be in their shoes...or skirt...or pants...Literally" and still used that item.

Dang tootin!  
Did you just say Dang tootin'?...

"Off to Happy Happy now!" Says Exit Mouse.

"Yes!" I exclaim.

"Ok buuuutttt first can we go...drop that copper bracelet down a fountain?" Ana says.

"Er why?"

"Oh no reason..."

"Then no!"

"Ok...fine"

Later we see that the sun is shining the sky is bluer than ever, and Ana is...brimming with cuteness...how I think she is strange...Soooo um yeah then we run into some trees.

Territorial Oak appears.

Ness attacks...8 damage.

Ana warns Ness...

Territorial Oak smiles.

Ness does 20 damage.

Ana tells Ness to run as far as he can...doesn't work...Ana flees

Oak smiles.

Ness uses PK Rockin' Alpha...super effec...er it hurt Territorial Oak more than usual.

Territorial Oak bursts into flames.

You Won! Ness leveled up Ness is level 15. Ness is burnt to cinders.

"So what you were telling me _was_ true Ana..."

"Why do you keep calling me Ana?"

"What you're name isn't Ana-Bell Blaze?"

"My last name **is** Blaze, but my name isn't Ana-Bell..." explains Ana...er the girl..., "It is Bella...My mom's best friend is called Ana."

"Oh my!..." Oh my that seems like a memory is coming back...When we start approaching Happy Happy the memory starts to irritate like crazy!

"Hone...Ness you have been holding you're head since we got here...The Insane Cultists won't like that..."

"First of all you just called me HONEY and why are you talking about Insane Cultists?"

"I..I...I don't know..Ness... and the Cultists are strange here."

"It's just a memory is sparkin' up in your mind too?"

"Strange isn't it?"

"Heck and we're only in our teens..well maybe you...I hope my dad will come on my birthday...when I become a young man.."

"You're 12?"

"Yeah...embarrassing huh traveling around with a twelve year old hoping he could save the world?"  
"No...not really I am 12 also..."

"AW MAN DOES THAT MEAN I AM SHORT!"

"No...actually the other kids make fun of me...*sniff* all the time...for bein' too tall"

"Is that why you're a thief, and why you always are so rough around the edges?"

"Yeah..."

"Actually...you should crush them..."

"O_O...with what?"

"Those big hankering feet of yours!"

"Oh youuuu!"

"Bro Tuts?"

"Oh...wow...that was...embarrassing," Bella and I say simultaneously...

"Well at least SOMEONE on this team still doesn't have a crush on anyone," Exit Mouse says.

Just then we are at Happy Happy Village. Man those Cultists looked like the Cu cux clan...Strange...We see that there is a Blue Cow...

"Hey Blue wanna go somewhere?" Exit Mouse mouthes off.

"MOOO (no not really mooo)" says...er well you figure it out. So we go in the cave that leads to Everdred's "Secret" Hideout. Heh not so secret at all, there was a giant sign that said, "Mah Scrt HidOwt" which I didn't think that Everdred could be anymore stupid than I thought of him already...though I would never tell him that...

We enter the hideout to find an 11 year old in a prison-like cell. That was funny it looked like it was Paula...Oh wait it was...

"Hey...Hey Kid...OH FOR THE LOVE OF PAUL...A WAKE UP!" I yell.

"W...what...Po...key?...no...Ne...Ness?" asks Paula.

"Yeah it's me...And Bella..."...er...yeah...

"OH Bella! Hiiiiiii!" Paula jumps up and tries to hug her.

"H...hi Paula...Man this is awwkwwwarrrddd..."

"Why?" Paula asks obliviously.

"Welll...Ya know how ya wanted to me my mom...sometime or another.."

"Yeah?"

"She's a ….cultist now..."

"HOLY FRICKEN CRA-" Paula catches her mouth just in time.

"Welll..."

"So..ummm... here... just beat that Carpainter guy and get me OUTTA HERE SO I CAN MEET BELLA'S MOM!"

Ness got …..oh sorry your inventory is full. OH COME ON! well.. yeah... Ok fiiinee I never emptied my inventory ok? I kinda put the whole exploding tree in my pocket. What? You never read the part about the exploding tree that went in my pocket? Well I think I just found a tree after being burnt to cinders and kinda just stuffed it in there...Yeah not a good idea.

"Territorial Oak for sale! OAKY OAKS FOR SALE!"

"O_O..." The others look at me.

Then a guy runs up to me and says, "Woah can I look up your wares?..OH an EXPLODING TREE! YEAAAAAYYY!" and runs off.

And because of that strange event the Exit Mouse's eyebrow drops off, and he screams, "What the he...ck was that!"

I roll my eyes because obviously it was a buyer... NOW Paula gives me the ...hold on...

"Hey Paula what are those?" I point to her chest.

"Um...My dress?"

"No thoooooseee!"

"Er...My Breasts?  
"Oh that's what they're called...Are you sick or something?"

"Heck no!"

"Well how come Bella doesn't have any?"

"Don't mock me my family is flat chested!"

"No...seriously are you siiickkk …..."

"NO I AM NOT Ana just doesn't grow them like I do!"

"Hah knew she was a boy!"

"Hey! SHADDUP YA GIT!"

"Who is afraid of a simple EXIT MOUSE!"

Then Paula whispers to Exit Mouse, "Man they could be a good couple."

"I know dudette," says Exit Mouse.

"Er...wha?"  
"I call Ness, Bro, I call Bella, Tuts, and my nickname for you is Dudette kay?"

"Ah good choice...it's like Dude and Dudeette mixed together with Dud...Which I act like sometimes"

"Er...really?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh...sorry"

"No it's actually funny sometimes...what's that!" Paula says as she points to the prison door, "Ooooooooo~! Or how about that!"

Then Bella says, "oh great man she is a **DUD**ette!"  
"Haaiiii Bewwaaa!"

"Hi...er...Pauwa"

"You speak funnyyy!"

"SHADDUP YA DUMB BLOND!"

"OK!" Paula says smiling.

Ok now end Chapter 6 and start the Poo and MOOCKOWS!...er Mu chapter 2.

Me at a grand opening it tastes good! It was like a giant flying pig we sometimes catch. Big and Porky! Also the grand opening had lots and lots and lots and lots and lots lots and and lots and and and …..LOTS of Food! It was fun they made a giant parade flOt of me and all my gory! ….is that good? I heard guts and gore are you insides!

TBC...

Yeah everyone has something "special" about them in this series don't they?

Lets count them... Ness is around his sis too much and sometimes talks girly and over uses words, Ana-Bell is some sort of British New yorker, Paula has an age problem, Tony is sexually confused, Jeff is a joker, Exit mouse is a Perverted ermine, Dr. Andonuts raised a child at around 10 years old and left him to save the world and now sends him to a boarding school, and Poo is a the common stereotype of a foreigner who can't spell anything...Who **ALSO** acts like its cool to over use words. Oh and don't forget Flare...oh wait wrong bookk...


	7. Chapter 7 Saving Paula Beating Painters

-He is a Carpainter?-

"Heeeeyyyy...Heyyy Pauuulllaaaaaa..." I whisper to her. You see she got knocked out after Bella...er Hey Bella can I keep callin' ya Ana-bell?...*FIIINNNEE* Ok then. After Ana-Bell knocked her on the head (the funny thing about it was she was at the door entrance).

"He...hey...Porky...I **s**m**e**ash**xl**mys**o**luk**v**srkdfj**e**msdf**memor**i**e**snmdmm," Paula mumbles.

"Did she just say PORKY SEX LOVE ME MORE?" I yell. What the heck!

"Man what the heck kind of truffles was she eatin'..." says Ana-Bell.

"No the dudette said Pokey I mash your mind.." states Exit Mouse.

"Hey guys Whatcha talkin' bout?" says...Oh..my...gosh...Paula!..er...Next to me?

"Hey Paula how'd you get out?" I say.

"Noooo... I didn't get out this is a telepathatatatatic message I am sending you while I am asleep!"

"oh...Er...ok..soooo...um..what do you want to say to us?"

"Er...OH HI BELLA!" yells Paula and she runs into Ana-Bell literally!

"Paula get outta my face..."

"Actually I can see your brain!" then she moves back gets a super sly smile almost as if Ana-bell had a strange secret. "OH MAN THAT'S SO HILARIOUS!"

"P..Paula NO! Don't tell him!"

"She has..*bzzt* fe*bzzt*lings. *bzzt* you!" says Paula while getting hit (foolishly) by Ana-Bell

"Er...wha?"

"Tell ya later..." Sighs Paula.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!"

"Ness take my Badge..." Paula commands me before she disappears into her sleeping body.

"It's in her bra just to tell you," Ana-Bell tells me, "it's always in there it's her favorite possession."

"Her wha?"

"The thing that holds her breasts together so that they don't jiggle."

"Ooooohhhh...wait...OH EM GEE!" Man what is this an ecchi manga? Mind reading telepathy and stuff! Oh wait it's a little power called PSIchokinesis heh PSIcho...Psycho...siko...SICK-O!

"Umm...I'd rather just go beat Carpainter," I nervously stutter.

"Man I'll get it then!" yells Ana-bell reaching for Paula. Now she grabs her! oh no!...er...well not really...

"Mmmm Ness..." Paula mutters.

"P...Paula...Please...move...your ...hand," Ana-Bell says blushing in embarrassment, and like she understood Paula lets go of her hand. Paula then grabs her pocket and hands Ana her badge while still asleep, what an interesting woman.

"Franklin Badge," Ana-bell calls it.

"What?"

"Franklin Badge is what Paula calls it. She says it used to be worn by Ben Franklin himself while he was conducting research on electricity." Ana-Bell explains, " She was always conducting research on electricity herself too."

"Sooo...her great great great great Grand daddy is Ben Franklin?"

"MAN WHAT AM I AN ENCYCLOPEDIA?"

We exit the shack and we see Pokey sending a few happy happy-ists after us. Easy peasy lemon squeasy! I just stayed in a cool pose and they were struck by my power well either that, or Ana-Bell using PK Freeze on them.

"Arg I will defeat you sometime Ness! I even have a theme song now! Pokey Pokey he's our guy! Porky Pokey he's so fiiiii-" SMAAAAASSSHHHH Pokey became quiet! Dun dun da-da-da da dun.

"Man those kids annoy me..." Ana-Bell says, "Well Ness I can't defy Carpainter I am too loyal to my safety to try beating a monster like him just...Bash Shoot and Smaaaasshhh! His face for me K?"

"Heh Kay."

Ok lets go on to the getting in the bad people's place. We were in. I infiltrated the enemy confines. The funny thing was that the cultists there were all easy compared to the last enemies I saw. Well then again they didn't shoot lasers or burst into flames just... painted us.

"Hey Ana funky stuff huh?" Oh wait.. She left because ….Man I'm alone again! *Exit Mouse: I'm here for you bro* I don't care you're a mouse! Anyways I battle a few of the cultists (and some still sane enough to move outta the way when a kid says please) to finally get to the room of Mr. Carpainter. Just like everything else blue so was Mr. Carpainter.

"Hey dude," I say trying to start up a conversation.

"So you're the Ness that has been tampering with the acts of our master."

"You mean Giygas or Pokey?" I ask.

"Umm...Both sorta...I mean Giygas mostly and a little of Pokey." Carpainter explains.

"Oh...well...Ummm...Gimme the keys to Paula or you're dead..."

"What?"

"Gimme the ke-"

"WHAT!"

"GIMME THE KE-"

"I HEARD YOU NOW TO CALL DOWN THE THUNDER!" Carpainter yells. Besides what a bad joke.

A streak of thunder crashes down on me as I try throw my hands into the air in defense. The thunder then stops...What? Oh FRANKLIN BADGE of couuuurrrsseee. I throw out my arms and direct the thunder towards the old man. What an agile old man he was to be able to dodge thunder! He keeps trying to paint me and use some sort of nun qua dodo art technique or somethin'. He accidentally tries to use Thunder on me, but when I chant, "PK Rockin' Alpha!" Right when the thunder connects it transforms into a spear of light and I use it as a javelin to blow right at the center of the guy...I then summon a PSI Shield grab onto it and (somehow) form it into a real shield and Bash into the Carpainter.

"That's not fair it's a defensive PK how the paint are you painting doing that!"

"It's called Mind Power ya gi...er Painter man!" I say while holding his head to the ground with my foot.

"Agagagagguuu Finnneeee HERE'S the Key and I..I sold that statue to some guy in Fourside..."

"What statue?"

"Oh wait you skipped the event when you were in Onett didn't you?"

Meanwhile in Onett.

"Man..Luckily I took a pic of that statue so that I can show it to Ness when he finally comes into the underground section of my house...it feels like I have been waitin' here for months! Oh wait it has been months...Well Rocky it seems we're going to have to wait a few more months..."

Ok Back to me.

"O_O Oooopsss! Totally forgot about Mr. Lier X Agerate.!"

"Well I'll just tell you. It's a statue that holds the main force of Giygas' Power it is the most common cause of why Monsters are being irritated and why Aliens are appearing everywhere." He explains.

"Thanks Dude! See ya later Mr. Carpainter!" I give my thanks to him.

Finally I freed Paula...Now to Threed! Of course Pokey appears once again to mess up our fun. While in the middle of fighting a few more cultists Paula catches my attention, "Hey Ness look I can make fire from my fingers!" Screams Paula burning a cultist's robe. "Me likey fire!" She yells while burning all of the Cultist's torsos. Man I do **NOT** want to anger that girl.

"Ok to Threed! Time to find a new friend...After I level up a bit..." Paula says trying to encourage us to go on and continue our adventure.

Ok End Chapter

Hold on hold on... Lets see Ana...bella...Ana-Bell

Oh I am just giving my Mom the anti-depre...se...an...er... "Augh..W...why...M..om..." The girl says being captured by her own mother..

"Ah a potential slave... Girl I will now become one with you give up your soul just like that boy did a few months ago...In fact he is in the same town as you right now...You...you look like an old ally of HIM anyways," Says an unknown voice coming from her mother.

Poo and Mu chapter 3

I am starting my Mu training now the final steps are a few steps oasis...I will defeat whatever is ahead... hah... I really wonder what does Mu mean...does it have somethin' to do with Cows? I mean the girls always say I L help milk the cows for you and they even say that they wud teach me how do it...on themselveses...ses...ses...they funnee they dont hav uders!

End

Man Paula is really eager to skip a sanctuary isn't she? Well lets see what happened to Ana-Bell.

*reading reading* OH NO ANA-BELL! What Ness save her! Well actually I'll soil the plot sooo..umm... Yeah.. Ness save Bella...When you do figure out. When you do though she'll probably be a mind slave knight goddess girl...sweeet

Oh and Ana-Bell isn't the only one that is being controlled by an evil spirit in the next few chapters...I wonder who else? Paula or Ness.

Flare: Hey I was wondering. Can I pop up a few timessss!

NO. There isn't any place for a hedgehog who is the younger bro of time!

Flare: Awww... Anyways man a possessed Bella's Mom is hawt!

Hot Flare and ...just because she has red hair doesn't mean she's instantly hot!

Flare: No you spelt what I meant wrong I meant she's literally burnin' hot...She's burnin up! Man she must be sick or somethin'!


	8. Chapter 8 Plant! And Paula Returns

Chapter 8 Paula! It's MY turn!

Ok so we were supposed to level me up by beating some of the evil eviltons that are sweeting the land of Eagleland and Chommo. We run into a few crows some trees a laser shooting robot... no prob.. Nothin' really a true "Devil" except for... Mobile Sprouts... Oh those demonic creatures from he... Hades... and Plantasia... yeah Plant-asia... ok... so yeah... They were sooo evil! They always ran towards me like I am they're best friend or something... Stupid Sprouts... They are fricken DEVILS! They are evil! They sow their seeds on top of me!... Man am I feeling woozy... *thud*

Hello. Who are you? Oh you are reading this story? Well I guess I'll be narrating for a while. Hi I am a simple little seed... Actually I'm more dangerous than being Mashroomized. I am soulidified.. no no honey not Solidified but soulidified... Yes. It appears my body this time is a cute child... Aww soo cuutee.. Too bad she won't be herself anymore.

"Hey.. Whats your name?" I ask to a nearby human.

"Paula I know you're dumb and all (even dumber than me) but you should be able to remember my name..." the boy starts toying with me.

"Oh silly this may be "Paula"'s body but I am a Bearing Sprout... I am so lucky to have a body... Finally I mean sure they have plant-like bodies but those are so disfunctional. This body is wayy more adorable."

"That's stupid... I suppose since we're going to be with each other for a while *sigh* my name is Ness... " I could hear him mutter, "Stupid plant..."

"Are you sure I'm that stupid Ness? I might be the most powerful asset to Paula's mind right now... She is going under an intense training process within her own mind... I am just controlling her for the duration of the process. She is very brave so I wouldn't think she'd fail..."

"What happens if she fails..." he says as if quizzing me.

"She'll **have** to give up her body because her mind won't be able to understand her soul... at the best she'll be turned into a vegetable... though with her permission I can be her mind for a while and move her..."

"Wait if she's a veggie then how-"

"Silly boy... (so adorable) You think normal humans would survive this task? That is why once in a million years a -" I start feeling a strange feeling in my head...

"Man that test was easy peasy Plant girl!" Paula says gaining control of her body again..

"How... That was the fastest... WHAT!" I yell...

"I figured out that two plus two equals FISH! It was pretty easy... and I'm dumb!"

Ness then says, "Hey the power of the dummy always wins!"

Well that was cute.. I suppose I'll lye dormant … I mean lay dormant.. Lye is a chemical thing.. "Goodbye Paula I guess I'll appear to you when I can actually think of a good dungeon..." I say and leave those two lovers to their *Ness* WE ARENT LOVERS!* ok those two "Friends" to their selves...

Ok so I figured out that Plants aren't so evil... especially Sprouts...They're kinda cute... She was right I DO have a kinda a little crush on Ness... I wonder if he likes me back... Man I really want to think that.. but … he probably thinks I am stupid. A stupid dumb young girl... I mean I am a year younger.. He probably loves Ana-Bell... Bella.. I wonder what happened to her? I mean I don't want to read back to the last chapter because I may end up using Exit Mouse... *Exit Mouse* Aw someone really cares about me! Ness sure doesn't* *Ness* YEAH I DO! I'M FRIGGEN RAISIN YOU!* Heyyy heyy Ness honey this …. er Ness this is my chapter.. DO NOT INTERRUPT ME OR I'LL CINDER YO BUTT OFF!

"Ness … The Bearing Sprout was cute.. I don't want to hurt Mobile Sprouts anymore..."

"Fiiiiinnneee! Lets just kill the trees!"

"No! They are soo old! What do you have against Old people!"

"OH MY GIYGAS! WHAT THE **** ARE YOU ****IN **********."

"That last asterisks wasn't even a bad word you just said " ASTERISKS ASTERISKS ASTERISKS!" Yeah why?"

"Umm... I have no idea."

"You know what Paula you act kinda funny when talkin' to Ness there... heh you **must** like him.." Says Bearing Sprout.

"HEY GET OUTTA MAH BOD!"

"Dudette! Don't worry I can read minds too! She seems like she's goin' ta help"

"Aww at least the cute mouse cares.. I have feelings too!" says Bearing Sprout.

"Yes and you also have a FRIGGEN DEATH NOW!"

"Sheesh Paula you say friggen and fricken too much." Ness exclaims. "Hold on I have an idea! What about Exit Ro- er Mouse gets to date her they seem like a good couple! Plus you have a pet now too!"

"Yeah Bro that would be a good idea I kinda like the little lady.."

"*giggle* I like you too King Arthur"

"OH I just remembered my sound stone!" Ness exclaims.

"Well let that bad boy go!" I demand.

Just then a strange song starts. Just take a step, then one more, to the...bbzzzzzz.

"Ness I think the 2nd sanctuary is nearby... I don't know where though..."

"Lets not think about it..." he says still having a memory ringing through his head...

"Well what about we just go back to Twoson sometime soon."

"Yeah I want to go Twoson to show the Runaway Five that you're safe, and Everdred.. and your parents.."

"Oh yeah totally forgot!"

"Well I guess lets go kill some robots"

"Those robots may be A.I." I yell.

"Oh my Giygas I really hope to get to level 18 before we reach the desert.."

We run for our lives back to Twoson. We go see my parents.

"HI MOM DAD I'M HOME!"

"Oh honey! Ness saved you?"

"Yeah and guess whaaaaat!"  
"What?"

"Hello so you must be my "owner"s Mom and Dad.. I am a Bearing Sprout currently being owned by Paula." Says my new pet.

"Bearing sprout... Oh my little sis got that before! Well my step sis of course... I never had a sibling..." says my Dad.

"Honey is it dangerous?" Mom says.

"Awww are these what children look like? They're soo cute!" Bearing Sprout says.

"Ya know what BS I should totally name you!"

"Oooo what what!"

"Like something like... Poseara Sprout!"

"How about Beatrix Sprout.."  
"Yeah sounds less Possessive.."

"Yes I agree"

"Me too"

"Me also"

"Ah yes"

"Very"

"Quite"

Then Ness butts in "Umm shall we go show Everdred now?"

"Yeah Dudette its a good idea to go to that Everdred guy."

Then Dad says, "Oh Paula you're going to see your uncle Everdred? Can you ask him for some of that delicious rock candy he makes! Trust me those pop rocks are delish!"

"Sure Daddy"

"Bye... Paula what do I address your parents as?"

"Oh I guess you can address them as mom and daddy too I guess.. seeing as how we technically share the same body."

"Umm Mrs. and Mr. Polestar would you be okay with that?"

"Sure honey!" They say in unison.

"bye Mommy, Daddy!"

"Man you sure know how to fake things Beat" Ness says.

"Hmmm Beat? That sounds even cooler!" I yell. We go to my room to get another Plush Bear. We leave for Burglin' Park. Just then a man jumps us... A bearded man with a funny lookin' brow and mustache and a big round nose that makes him have the appearence of an Italian. "Ah Paula! Ness thanks for savin' my cousin's kid.. Kid!" Unkie Everdred says.

"Hi Unkie!" I surprise the old man.

"Hey Everdred!" Ness says. "By the way Unkie?"

"Here's some compensation. Now about this Unkie business, I really have no idea why she calls me that.." Unkie Everdred whispers to Ness. Oh boys always think that when they whisper it can't be heard. Now we go to the Chaos Theater where the Runaway Five are at. "So you saved the Paula now heres some tickets I holler!" Lucky says. Awesome! I just heard Lucky rhyme!

Later at the Theater a girl asks us if she could follow us into the backroom. I totally say yes to her because who wouldn't let an ...Oh my she's not innocent at all! She's a STALKER! The boys start cheering about how we have "Just" enough money to pay their debt. So after the concert heh concert.. We go to the owner manager person and show him the loot, and the Runaway Five burst into the room singing joyously and thank us for the free payment with a free ride on their tour bus. Just then a few normal buses start following us, They appear to fear something and wants to let us get the blame. We enter the Two-Three Tunnel and some ghosts say hello to us. They make some funny forms and align themselves to look like lets see a Bus stop, A Kirby, A doggie, a … oh Giygas...

"OH MY GOSH NESS SAVE ME!"

"What?" Ness says with me clinging onto him

"I think I... I.. saw...MICHAEL JACKSON!"  
"You spelt Micheal wrong..."

"How would you know?"

"... Well that was strange..." Says Lucky. "That isn't that dead guy.. its a zombie!"

"Ohhhh that makes sense..."

"No wonder..."

"Hey stop making jokes about dead black guys!"

"Okkk fiiiinnnee!" I say and sigh... EEEK! A ghost town is Threed! It's quite literally a Ghost Town.. GHOSTS! EVERYWHERE!

"Ne..Nesss... Please... just .. Beatrix can you just control me for now I am kinda scared..."

"S..Sorry..Paula. I don't want to... It's just... too horrific."

"Sigh Girls... So scare- GACK!" A monster just spooks Ness as he looks into a trash can. I turn around to see a monster going to poke me with it's icy hand.. It made contact... oh no...

End Chapter 8

Poo and his Mu chapter 4

Hi Poo here agian.. I am going to read today! My Dad say readin' is good for your mind! So I kinda have a cool looking rock I found on the ground!

End Chapter 4

Ok so yeah Paula gets a mind friend and gets possessed by a little Possessing Ghost...

The next chapter will be kinda short... just to tell ya.. like probably a whole school lined paper long (front and back) unless I decide to get Jeff outta the school then it should be a little longer.


	9. Chapter 9 Paula Possessed, Jeffs Journey

Chapter 9 Possessed Paula..

W..What? Oh wait why am I moving? Was I sleepwalking? _Oh silly Paula_ _you've __**seen**__ yourself asleep literally before why would you sleep walk now?_ W... What was that! _I am the little possessing ghost made by the icy touch of another ghost._ Oh so that status effect was true!

My body was moving unnaturally...N...Ne..ness... _No one can save you now girl._ Hah when we sleep I'll-. _The last rest you take will tear you apart._

"Hey Ness?" my body says.

"Yeah Paula?" Ness replies just as I pass out my body was caught by him.

"I..I love you," she sweetly says blushing then gets knocked out. "Lets go to sleep."

"Oh okay!" Ness hurriedly carrying her... me like a princess to a nearby hotel.

_Now my plan will come into fruition Paula_. _At the middle of the night I, or should I say You will seduce Ness, and my honey and I will go set off the next step of our plan._

"N... Ness? Why don't you go and lay down with me tonight ok?" She says dreamily. "Sorry but I'm not wearing any underwear though ok? But I'll still **LOVE** it if you made a move on me on "accident"." she says. I see his face... Ness I thought I KNEW you... _Aww what at least I get to get him closer to you Paula. _WHAT! You're going to kill him! Yeah right! _Oh and don't even think of letting Beatrix out on me. I deactivated her functions for the day._

It wakes him up at midnight and then a woman (who looked like she was in her 20's though looked pale and had a cold touch just like the other dead around here) might've been a zombie, but she seemed so.. Living... She is standing at a hotel room door. Then, "Hey kid you wanna see somethin' that'll help you on a quest if you happen to ever go on one," she asks.

"Hey Ness I feel we should trust this lady, " Paula says.. I mean my body says. Oh how I hated it when Ness nodded in agreement. She showed us to the room and soon we blacked out. Later, we're at a dark prison. I see the possessing ghost fly out of the prison door.

"Hey Beatrix, Exit Mouse you guys are okay?" Ness asks. "P..Paula? You were _**possessed?**_!"... Finally. At that same moment a little green ...creature jumps out of my head and hugs Exit Mouse. "Oh Arthur keep me safe you hunk!"... Ok gross. "Don't worry Cutie I'll keep ya safe."

"Yeah... I'll see if my telepathy will reach anyone. I will message a friend we have never met before." I say before sending a message to the next of the Chosen Four.. His name was Jeff. "Jeff. You don't know me.. You are a part of four kids we only have two, we need you Genius."

Jeff...

"WAKE UP!" Tony says. I jump and say a joke about me being a kangaroo.

"Hah or a cat! Get it? Scardey-cat? You know how cats are so jumpy... and stuff"

"Yeah good joke Tony." boy that... boy had so much talent, though little knowledge on how to use his comedic talent to the limit. I had a dream last night... Of a girl and a boy both trapped in a underground prison cell, a door compromised of only really stained steel, the prison itself made of limestone pure limestone, the girl sending a message to me, a boy (supposedly Ness) sitting in a corner playing Earth Bound on a Nintendo Entertainment System and now I am very puzzled about how he got to get a TV in a prison cell in Threed filled with exactly 2,370 living and undead population, population undead 257 and a third, living population 2,112 and two thirds if you count the woman that captured Ness and Paula while Paula was possessed by a little possessing ghost that had tricked Ness into falling into the hands of the said Zombie Woman and oh I should probably stop now, the last time I did these things the connection to every minor detail process lasted two days for one class and that was Math! Get it... because Math's so sim-. Oh nevermind it's just that I know I have to save Paula and Ness, and Tony and his birthday cookies are gonna help me get outta this school.. Too bad paradise I'm going to have to leave for the greater good today.

"What Jeff? Oh ok I think I had the same dream too! Paula was telling me I had to help you get out of the school so you could save the world and stuff!" Tony says after I explain my dream.. "The hard thing will be getting out of the school. I know our teacher would help us out though!"

"So Tony does that mean to …. DA-da-da DA-da-da Daaaaaaa! MAXWELL LABS home to the great Professor Maximinimum Maxwell one of the only people who actually interacted with my father Dr. Andonuts past the insults and has stayed his friend for years!" I welcome the great Prof. Maxwell the greatest professor ever to walk the World of Mother. Tony and I go downstairs to greet a few of our fellow chaps who happen to wake up early too, and as a going away present... Tony gives me all of his Birthday cookies... oh what a loving friend! That's one advantage of having a future lab assistant best friend. The others being kinda weird...But hey I get a cookie he keeps staying at this school (because he actually has pretty bad grades compared to me) so I am saving his hide because being the best friend of the smartest kid in school really has it's perks. Now we're in Maxwell Labs.

"Hey Prof. Maxwell soo umm I need to get out right now as I am being called by a telepathic babe and a Psychokinetic bro who both need my help to get outta prison K?"  
"Let me guess the zombie prison in Threed right Mr. Actually North Donates Orangutans Not Under Tank Submission!"

"Wow you're good Prof.!"

" I have ways.."

"So guys umm can we get out sooner or later?" Asks Tony.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Tony but good bye!"

"WAIT!... You forgot the pickel... I mean key"

"Oh yeah... it. It's bent... in a 740 degree angle.. how do you … expect a kid like me to fix THAT!"

" Oh just try it it may work!"

"Or fail horribly and spontaneously combust into the Great Evil Jeff is fighting and destroy us..." Tony adds talking about how low the odds are it'll work.

"Who cares about the odds! Lets go Tony!" I deny Tony's logic and we go to the lockers. We try opening one and... Oh ok Tony that was good... the door didn't explode... Now we go back to Prof. Maxwell. "Ah I expected it not to work (really?) so here kids!" He says as he passes us a Bad Key Machine. We use the bad key Machine on the lockers and get a Holmes Hat, a Spyglass, a Pop gun, and a Broken Air Gun. I equip the Holmes hat and start feeling really observative. I equip the Spyglass and start being able to spy on enemy's health and a brief description of them. I equip the Pop Gun and then I start being able to shoot enemies with short, but strong blasts of air. Now time to exit the school.

"So I guess this is goodbye for.. now Jeff. I... feel like.. I... I just met you. I think I will be a great help to you later in your quest." Tony says goodbye.

Tony.. Sorry goodbye friend but I have a date with Destiny... or that girl in the cafe I befriended.. In that Threed place... awesome... She's sooo smart.. I like her lots and lots..

Poo and his Mu chapter 5

Ok Fa.. I mean Master is my only family member.. I hope he can tell me about Mom one day.. I really really hope that we can do that one day... And my younger sister is starting to grow some things on her chest area... Actually they've been there but... they're growing bigger... I think my sister is "developing" I kinda not really sorta... notice at bath time.

End.

Jeff's Adventure starts!

Wow Poo is developing some strange feelings.. Well then again he has a little sis he needs to be taking care of *spoiler* She's actually his future wife she's actually 14, she's just short (and is very uneducated) *End Spoiler* and a future wife to be worrying about too. Wait... Oh I just spoiled who his wife is...

Flare: STUUUUUPPPIIIIIIIDDDD!  
Why?

Flare: I have no idea...


	10. Chapter 10 Jeff's 1st But Short chapter!

-It's winter... IN WINTERS!-

Ah what a lovely day! The sun is …. coming up... The birds are singing "GET OFFA MAH LAWN YA CRAZY KIDS!" And I'm...talking to myself again.

Nearby an old man says, "Lassie sell that dang monkey of yours to that kid over there."

"Fiiiiinnnneee!" She obviously didn't want to sell that balloon monkey... "Hey kid you willin' to get a free monkey? Just gotta give it some bubble gum and it'll follow you around..."

"AH! Ok!"...

"G...Goodbye monkey.."

"Ok bubble monkey lets go!" Unfortunately for her I'm not one for goodbyes...

We tread along and then...

"Kikiki There's a goat kikiki!"  
"O_O..."

"Kikiki What ukiki?"

"Y.. you're talkin'... A talking monkey... Sweet..."

"Nope you're the only one that can hear me kikikikoku!"

"O_O... So does that mean I... I..."

"Kikiki Smartest person in the world ukiki!"

"Oh I thought I was going crazy...Sooo... does that mean I can use PK?"  
"Ukiki You are only behind the PK users as the smartest kyukiki... Which is why you could hear me... KIKIKIKI!"

"... Man... Wait.. but Ness is an idiot!"

"Kikiki That may be true, but he has courage, and will... and ballet skills but that's beside the point kikiku."

"Heh.. Ballet skills... Really?"

"kikkuki Yeah kikikuki!"

"Well let's go take some manes and kick an a*-"

"These are goats Jeff... Kikiki.."

"Oh yeah...Sorry for the language then."

"Oh you ment donkey's so it's ok!"

"Well bubble monkey.. ATTACK!" I yell, "Bubble bomb just like we practiced!" He jumps up and smashes the Gruff Goat with a fist shaped bubble ball. "Good! Now for my turn.. Spy time.." I mutter as I take info I got from Prof. Gruxin the Investigator's class, "Gruff Goat, or Groachin Lambus! It's susceptible to fire!... and Boar meat... weird..."

"kikiki Jeff! NOW! Kikiki"  
"Vulcan jabbing Popgun techinque!" I say multi-popping the Popgun and tame the Gruff Goat.

"Kikiki... Vulcan Jab is a Kirby ability Jeff..."

"Yeah but it keeps going on and on and on and on in a 100 stabs per .0000001 seconds!"

"...How do you know that kiki ki?"

"... Field trips... foreign...field trips...to other planets...Kirby himself explained it..."

"Kiki hey loook kikiki!"

"Oh a camp ground?"

Then a man with a hat and a pair of zooming goggles (Man he doesn't go out much.. they're called binoculars) runs up to us and asks, "Hey welcome to the Tessie Watching Club wanna join?"  
"kikiki... (Jeff there's a rest tent!)"  
"Oh sorry we just want to go to take a rest.."

"Oh go talk to Bill. He's so friendly.." The man says, "Well goodnight kids!" Later we walk into Bill's tent.

"Oh hello would you like to sleep?... Oh no I don't need payment.." Bill says, and when I wake up I find my bubble gum and bubble monkey gone... Must've wanted some early morning plaque stopper... Then I go outside to find it riding something giant and blue... TESSIE!  
"kikki Get on Dude kikki!"

Poo and his Mu

HI I AM POO FOR SOME REASON ALL MY WORDS I AM TIEPING ARE BIG AND FUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN! MY SISTER SAYS IT IS BECAUSE OF THE CREATURE KNOWN AS CAPS LOCK! I LIKE HIM HE MUST BE A FUNGI!

Sorry for my bro's stupidity... he is just a big dunce that can't understand words... or computers.

To be continued...

Now this chapter was definately short... Whazzup withhat?... Yay on purpose speeelllang arrers!

Jeff's starting his little adventure... too bad it's only two chapters long... or maybe 3 …. heh.. 3...


	11. Chapter 11 Jeff and Nice People!

Earthbound Retold Chapter 10 Strangest Encounter

Hey, Jeff Andonuts! I find out that Tessie is real! Man this is awesome like a...Man... umm... Awesome like a... cow eating pie!...Darn... My skillz are lowRing...Was that funny? Like a... Pie...Dangit...

"Kikiki Dude you stink kikiki!"

"I knoowww..."

Then Tessie speaks in a low (though womanly) voice, "So where do you want me to go?"

"...That island over here.."

"Ok..." And that was the last word of the trip. Suddenly Tessie stops..

"Tessie what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing...I think... We've arrived.."

"Kiki Bye Tessie kikiki!" And we bury ourselfs in the...

"Umm... Bubble Monkey..."

"Kikiki Uhh... yeah kikiki..."

"We're not on water are we?"

"Kiki... Oh ki..." *SPLAAAASHHH!* Jeff became ta... I mean... We weren't on the ground quite yet..

We arrive back on dry (ok maybe a little wet because it's Winters) land...

" Bu..Bubble Monkey..."

"Yeah?"

"Is.. is this the famous Brick Road's dungeon?"  
"Kiki Yeah! kiki!" he responds happily... ALRIGHT! THE FAMOUS BRICK ROAD'S DUNGEON! I'M FEELING MORE HAPPY THAN WHEN I SAW THAT RASH ON PROF. LABS' FACE!... What?... Ok maybe...I was annoying..

We enter the Brick Road's dungeon. "Man it seems like we could just walk across these roc-...BAM!"

"Remember Jeff video game rules kikiki!"

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME BEFORE I TRIED!"

"Kiku Maybe you should shut up... I read the game manual and we have only a little time before I leave kikiki.."

"Oh..,. Sorry Bubble Mo-"

Mad Duck appears!

Jeff spies on the duck, "Angrelous Quackus.. Or Mad Duck.. I remember it being somewhat stupid in a sense that it has a... Oh wait this is Angrelous Quakeus... The Mad Duck armed with a machine gun and a bazooka and a …. Cow pie.. He's a celeb in most places!"

Bubble Monkey uses, "BUBBLE POWAH!"

Jeff comments, "It's borange flavored Mr. Armed with a Machine Gun and A Bazooka and A …. Cow Pie!"

Mad Duck uses mirror.. It worked! Mad Duck suddenly transformed into Bella..

Jeff shoots... REFLECTED?  
Bubble Monkey uses Bubble Punch... Reflecte... ok how? … Dumb Bella...

Bella brandishes a sword... Mortal strike Jeff!

Jeff uses Supah Cookeh! Jeff uses 2 dollars!

Bella becomes infatuated!

Bubble Monkey strikes Bella... It misses..

Bubble Monkey yells out in fury, "THUNDER THUNDER THUNDER!"

Three bolts of Gum hit Bella... 9001 Damage! Bella has been weakened!  
Bella uses Kiss Thief!... Jeff pins her down!  
Jeff uses Pappity Poppity Lazah Gun!

Bella has run away!

YOU WON!  
Man that was the BESTEST fight ever!... What? It was.. Look it wasn't because I got to ki-... OK maybe it was.. But it also gave me around -55 exp... which in video game terms makes me level up twice! (HOW?)

"KIkiku Dude! You just got kissed by a- OH MAN PROTOPLASM KIKIKIKUUUU!"

"Oh great.. Hii little guyyyy!"

"...Blorb.."

"Awww sooooo cuuute! Just like a newborn puppeh..."

"Kikikikahahah! That was funny Man kakakahahahakikiki!"

"Blorb... I am worthless.. I'm going to meet ya later ok?"

"Ok cuuuuuuutyyyyy piiiieeee..."

"Kikikiawkward!"

"No you fine sir are kikikiawkward!"

Umm.. Hey guys... I just realized I called Bubble Monkey fine... Well then we exit the dungeon to find some guy sleeping on the ground...

"Kikiki! It's Brick Mode kikiki!"

"That is Brick Road to you sonny."

"Oy! Hello Mr. Road I'm happy to be in your presence! Hi hi hi hi dun dun dun dun datatata datatata da-a-a!" I then starting to da and HI the Saturn Sally (a local Foggyland Television show) Theme song..

"Hey kid... Aren't you Jeff And donuts?"

"It's Andonuts Mr. Road.. But have you thought of trying a blend of man and dungeon? Probably having a hospital, a bench, a telephone, a bathroom (which is always occupied), and a cream cake?"

"AMAZING! It's too good to be true! Thanks kid!" And so Mr Road runs off into the sun set.

"Kikiki Nice man Kikiki."

"Famous nice man..."

We then find this cave (man this is Foggyland not Cavestory..), and trek into it. We find a few mice and ramblin shrooms.. Nothin major.. Of course then we met the dungeon boss Shrooooom! and he... wasn't that bad of a guy... Actually he seemed nice...

"Bye Mr. Shrooooom!"

"Bye.. Bye.."

"Kikiki What a nice guy we'll have to kill off later.. Kikiki"

"Yeah.. Actually don't tell Ness and Paula, but at the last moment I'm gonna use a instant guts pill on him.."

"Kikiki yeah he's too cool to kiekikiki!"

"Heh.. You would make a good joke-iteer too.. Oh there's that nice monkey girl I've been tellin' ya about!"

There she was.. She even had the little ribbon the girl had given her before she suddenly disappeared.. Yup that's why she didn't wanna sell her monkey... She had already lost one... not losin the other... At least I can tell her they're together now... Now off to Threed and that cute cafe gir.. wait.. she was at the Threedafe right?  
*Ness* Pretty sure dude*

OK! I beat up some of those dumb (and in equality stinky) Cave Boys! SOOOO ANNNOOYYING! I mean.. They attack the nearest thing whether it be the Stonehenge or a tree! They also stick you in their pits! They try swinging their dumb club at me! AND AND AND! They keep calling that annoying guy who keeps saying " SAY FUZZY PICKLES!"

"D.. Dad? Are you in here?"

"Ah.. A stranger! Hello son who are you?"  
"Jeff Andonuts..."

"That sounds a lot like my.. ohhh you are him aren't you?"  
" UHHH I dunno? Maybe.. YEAH!"  
"Sheesh kids nowadays.."  
"Sorry, but I need to save Ness and Paula right now!"

"Oh take the Sky Runner, I need a testing dummy anyways.. And you're the kid to do it!"

"Aww.. Is this what they call Fatherly love?"

"You bet Jefferson!"

"Actually on my Student ID for some reason it says Jeffiner... Dad were you expecting a girl, but just switched ff and n in Jennifer..?"

Dad tenses and stuffs Jeff into the Sky Runner mark 2011teen.. "AND STAY OUT YA SMART ALEC!"

Ahh daaaaaad! What a loving father!

Poo and his Mu chapter Flabata Bapita..

Sorry folks Poo kinda ate this thing that Jeff would classify as an Ultimate Chimera so I'll be doing this thing for the next few days..

*Jeff* Yeah it appears he ate the Eco-Friendly version that was used in the game Super smash Sis. Hug... And therefore it was made up of (and only of) Solar Panels...*

To be continued!

Man Jeff's journey (and my belief that he's smarter than Ness) is entirely gone.. Oh wait scratch that... Just his journey I figured out that robots have no emotions... So he didn't know that his father was lying.. WAIT WHAT?


	12. Chapter 12 Exit Ro Er Mouse's Turn

-Earthbound Retold Chapter 12: Tents Are Wierd -

HEY! HEY! Yeah it's a meeee! Malleo... I mean Exit Mouse! What? Just because I'm not any of the Chosen Four (or Bella) doesn't mean I can't have a chapter! I am Ness' bestest bud!.. What? HEY Tuts/Bro, I have feelings too! Anyways... Yeah I'm an Esper.. what the he...ck... is that anyways? Anyways where you left the main group off was at where Ness was playing Father and Paula was trying to cook something.. out of a rock.. Yeah the dudette thought she could try being a blond for a few seconds and... oh wait she is blond... OH WALES! I suppose I can't really blame a girl whose blond and has a split personality..

Now Jeff just left off on the SkyRunner Mark 2011teen right? Well I was just minding my rodent business and suddenly... CRAAASH! The dang thing lands right on the top of the rock house I made! I mean it took me the whole week to make it! Then outta the blue he thinks he can.. oh.. he's blond..

"Yo Dudedunceski you totally just thrashed my place!"

"Sorry tiny rodent..." the Dude apologises.

"Oh you're that Jeff kid that Bro and Dudette were talkin' about?"

"Um... Mapely..."

"OK then I hearby nickname you... Nerd!"

"SWEEET!"

"W..What? I thought you were going to be embarrassed, but NOOOOOOOooo..."

"Oh Exit Mouse who's that?" Bro asks.

"This is Jeffiner!.. I mean Jeff the Nerd!"

"Oh you thought of a nickname for him already? Sweet! Nerd has a nice ring to it!"

"Oh is that Jeff? Do you have some sort a science doohunky that can... Ooooo shiiiinnnyyyyyy!"

"Yeah I have a Doohicky.. that... wha...ok..umm.. PAULA!"

"Heheh Dudette is eating your Sky Runner!" I snarkly state. Well this was a bad time to become a dud... Ya know? I never understood how that happens...

"Sorry.. I become dud-ish sometimes (I think I get it from my mom..), but do you have a doo "hicky" of some sort to open the door?"

"Let's see.. I has a pickel.. a rock.. a cake.. a cookie... a picnic lunch.. 10 tons of dynamite.. a lit bottle rocke... oh man.."

"HEY DON'T DO THINGS LIKE THAT!" I yell.

"Sorry I was going to do a grand entrance with this giant thing!... Pyaw Bap it's gonna blow! TAKE COVER!"

*KaBlam!* Man I hate this kid.. SO I start nibbling at his feet..

"Take this! Chomp chomp chomp chomp chomp waka waka chomp chomp chomp!"

"... It tickles... like a vi.. ok that would've been ero right there.."

"And Guay from LoZ..."

"Totally.. wait.. Is that a Crow?"

"CAW!"

…. How'd it get there? Anyways Jeff starts on the door only to find the Bad Key machine broken.. And with it broken he starts working the night on it... When in the morning we find Jeff about to use the 0_0 Er...wat? oh great... What nonsense will that lead to?

"Umm.. Nerd..."

"Jeff can you please not use that...It's a-"

"I know it's the 0_0 Er...wat? item and it's also made up of the thing we need to fix the Bad Key Machine... But what's the worst that could happen right? I mean I know tha-" *ZAAAPP!*

This is the best malfunction ever! Suddenly Ness is Paula..

"AW MAN!"

Sweet.. I get to ride in that pocket that girls have in their b- *Ness* Don't even think of it buddy* I mean I got to make fun of Ness for his strangeness.. Heh I said Ness twice...

"Hey.. Ne.. no Paula... I just noticed you realized PK Flash 5 weeks ago..." Man that long?

"Aw sweet PK FLA-" *Lift*... Sweet...

"So that's what a girl looks like.." Jeff says.. *Bella* I am sooo lucky I wasn't there.* *Paula* You're just jealous of my huge r-* *Bella* NO! I'm lucky because it stinks in there!*

"..Is that what I think it is?" Dudet.. I mean Paul.. I mean Ne.. I mean.. Paula asks.

"Yup the animal commonly called a roach," Jeff says, "the clensiness roakaka to be exact or the Clean Science Roach.."

"HEY GUYS!".. What you thought he lifted his shirt? Naww.. He hid a Clean Science Roach down there and it made the rock all smooth and shiny.. Funny huh? "HI ARE YOU JEFF?"

"Yeah.. Who are you little roach?"  
"I'm your new partner!"

"What?"

"Sorry Jeff it became tradition after Ness and I got Sir Arthur and Beatrix.."

"Yeah me being Ness' companion!" I yell out with pride... "Who is now a girl.."

"Jeff? I found over 40 kinds of sediment and a little bit of chemicals in there!"

"Oh cool! I get an invincible puh eeehh ttuuhhh!"

"CAN YOU JUST GET US OUTTA HERE AND USE THE 0_0 Er...wat? ON US AGAIN?"

"Actually I'd rather do the latter first..."

Then a blast of red and blue comes over Ness (in Paula's Body) and Paula (in... Yeah you get it) bringing them back into their original bodies...

"Lets see just screw this doohicky here and pull the flux capacitor here and there.. and then there you have it! the 0_0 Er...wat? for Bad Keys! It opens any door from any (within 50 meter) distance!"

"Why meters Nerd?"  
"Cuz' I'm from a place humans from the game Father would call Europe.."

"Ah... Where's your accent? You sound like any old Eaglelandian..."

"We aren't British rodent..."

"But.. My fwiend Bewwa has a British Newyokah accent.." Paula says, "no seriously she is that much bestest and it is spelled that way.. Newyokah accent... yup Newyokah.."

"The more you know.." I snarkly reply.

"Hey we're out!" Jeff yells. "umm... Hey look some tents! I always wanted to go to the circus!"

"Us too!" We all yell.

"Umm... Guys? That thing has a face... What a weird tent...Or is this natural to things here?"

"Not really," Bro replies.

"Man Nerd you Foggylanders really don't go out much do ya?"

"We mostly just stay indoors playing soccer..."

"Uh Jeff? How do you-" Paula starts.

"Science!"

"...What does science have to-"

"Because of PK!"

"Oh sure that makes a LOT of sense..not.."

"_Buahahahaha So y0u ar3 N3ss? W3ll y0u'll have to just di3!"_

"Oh cool *Check* It's the Dancin' Tentacus, or Boogey Tent! It is a faced monster that likes to say 0 and 3 in place of O and E respectively..."

I then jump up and poke the tents eye... Somehow I did a smash... Anyways the fight was on! Paula starts callin' a blast of PK Frostfire making sure the frost and fire did not touch. Bro infuses his bat with a minor chant of PK Rockin'! Jeff uses Defense Spray on Paula after seeing that her defense is at it's lowest. Beatrix clears Paula's mind from every excuse she is thinking to stop them from attacking and is giving her a "kill command" of sorts. CSR (Clean Science Roach) is inspecting the fabric of the tent... Oh brother... Me? I am heading right towards the enemy!

I run faster, each step taking me faster, and faster! Then everything becomes a blur... I see Blue, and Red intertwining, a fusion of colors that forms a stick, a laser, a screaming girl, a roach spreading the plague on the tent, and me... I am all that matters at the moment. I run faster. (Luckily I am a mouse..) I am faster than the universe! Within the second a giant slice is in the center of the tent with me on the other side... Told ya I'm an esper... what is that? I mean why woul... nevermind... ESP...DUHHH! I cut a giant gash in the tent thereby destroying it's face.

"Wh..Wuut?... WHY! WH...WHEN WHERE! WHY..WHy...whywhy...why...why.. Master Giygas... I am sorry..." What a sad end to a great tent...

"S..Sir Arthur? Man that was AWESOME!" Bro screams.

"Heh.. It was nothin'... I think you guys wanna go and destroy that trashcan.."

"Aw sweet! Honey! Paula grab the rock! Tonight we eat like ki... Actually this stinks... Use the extra zombie hands.. They'd taste pretty good with this slop..." Bro yells with quite a bit of excitement that he gets a snack again...

After a great meal, we get a phone call, "Hey Ness? This is Apple Kid!"

Jeff then grabs the receiver phone, "OH MY GOSH APPLE KID? HEY BUDDEH! WANNA PLAY AN RPG WHEN I GET THERE KING OF THE LAND OF FIRE?"

"Umm... Sure Jeff.. but I was talking to Ness."  
"Oh... Here Ness. *hand*"

"Sooo... What did you want Apple Tiquad?"

"HEY! Only Bella can call me that! Anywayys... I just invented FLY PA... I MEAN FLY HONEY... Wait no.. ZOMBIE PAPER! I sent a guy there right now! It should be here in three two... On-"

"Pictures taken instantaneously! Hey kids this is Camera Man! (and this stud next to me is the guy that Apple Kid sent ya) So say "Fuzzy Pickles!""

Then we all cheer, "Fuzzy Pickles!"

"Now that is one good background isn't it kids? I mean really look at that tent the little guy destroyed, and that trashcan really shows your desperosity! Along with the fact that you kids are dirty to the bone! Bye Bye!"

"n...Ness? Jeff? I.. do feel dirty to the bone... Umm.. I wanna kill someone..."

"Uh Tuts? I think he meant that we haven't taken baths in like... Forever..."

"Sorry.. I'm afraid that Ness is going to make a move on me in the shower *flip flip*."

"...Why did you just flip your skirt up?"

"Uh... No... Beatrix did i-"

"NO I DIDN'T STOP BLAMING ME MASTER!"

"Umm... Uh... Well.. Uh.. *Pull*"  
"OH GOSH THAT IS ATROCIOUS!" I yell.

"Actually Ness that's just her wash tag..."

"Yeah I have dry clean only clothes... But.. I can't really get naked for two hours without something (definitely) happening..."

"We'll set down the Zombie Paper, then we'll take a bath ok?"

One zombie paper setting down...

"Maaaan... I'd normally say these zombies are cute... but umm... These things look pretty ugly when you poke their eyes too much..."

"Yeah... Well let's go to the Hotel so that we can go take baths, bring Paula's clothes to the dry cleaners, and I can fix these broken items!"

Overnight Jeff fixed the Broken Air Gun... It became the Magnum Air gun!

Overnight Jeff fixed the Broken Iron... It became the Slime Generator!

"Nerd! What are those nifty inventions ya got?"

"Oh Exit Mouse? I stayed up all night making these!"

*BLAM!* A guy enters the hotel room and yells, "HEY KIDS! WHO ARE YOU!"

"Uhh... Jeff.."

"...Exit Mouse..."

"WELL HAI! WE JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOU CAN GET IN THE PLACE THOSE ZOMBIE GUYS WERE IN BEFORE!"

"Oh...Kay... Show us... I guess,"

So our happy group of 6 are off to a land filled with Piles of Barf! Yaaaaaaay!... What? That's how Ness would say it right? Well I'm not Ness yeah... So we then run off into a grave-like structure that looks very strange in a way that cannot be described in the current context of a book and must be told later in some form of comic form when becomes affiliated with ... Of course that would lead to weirdness as Fancomicz doesn't exist... Now we are just walkin' along till we see the weirdest crocodile! I mean really! It was on it's tail just staring out into the endless depths of the water... I mean how relevant is that? To any situation? Then we silently walk by, trying not to alert it. BLEEP BLEEP! A loud siren that you hear in TV shows (such as SpaceBound Animated) that goes boooop boooop all the time when there is like some sort of intruder alert system that goes off. Dumb croc tricked us!

The crocodile turns around and pounces! I jump out of Ness' backpack and launch myself towards the croc. Latching myself onto the reptile in a suprise attack I start stabbing it with my trusty, STICK, but it's hide is still too hard to penetrate so I grab a nearby liza tooth, and stab the croc meanwhile Ness is flailing his bat like a madman! Paula does a PSI Defensedown on the monster to keep it at bay while Jeff throws a bottle rocket at the mighty beast... And now it is tame... YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!

"Boing!"... What was that?

"Zoom!" Ok...

"Dakota!" WHAT THE HE...CK!  
"Oh cuuuuute! Little people!" Dudette yells at the light brown... tannish... ya know what I'm just gonna dub their color, Boingish little creatures that are inviting us towards a valley known as Saturn Valley.

To be continued...

Yay!... The next chapter is being told in the past and by an unknown creature, ooooooo! It will show how the Mr. Saturn had arrived onto the planet 10 years ago.


	13. Chapter 13 Backstory for An Alien

**This is not really a needed Chapter, but... I thought it would be cool to do a strange backstory side thingy... Also if you dislike the words reproduction for some reason.. Please skip this chapter...**

Earthbound Retold Chapter 13 I am Saturn

Wh..Who are you? Oh here to read a story huh? Well I suppose that I could tell you the story of the Saturnite.. A long time ago, heck even before the World of Mother was made a little planet in the shape of a big red ribbon was floating in the Cow Straight Galaxy. This planet held the most peculiar of creatures from the race which Giegue's originated to the race that the Saturn originated. Neither looked at things quite the same after the events that started that day...

"M...Mother!" A small blue alien child yelped.

"What my child?" the mother asked.

"T...The government has been breached by the Saturnite!"

"But your best friend is a Saturnite what is wrong with this?"

"I.. I think of them as a lower species! I will not allow of this!"

"My child... Why?"

"You wouldn't understand mother! You are tainted with the way of life of being equal to other species! You cannot begin to think of what lies beyond!"

"I have traveled all over the galaxy! I have seen other planets, and their way of slavery is inhumane, yet most think it's ok to enslave their own species! I will not ever. Ever! EVER! Let my kingdom be tainted by your sick mind!"

"Who's sick here? I am the one who wants to rid of the equal species!"

"You'd kill your own best friend?"

"Yes yes I would!...QUEEN! I don't care if you're my mother Queen Gaia!"

"That is the last straw Giyague! You shall be exiled for life!" And that was the final word before the great Queen Gaia had last seen her daughter...

"Mother! Mother! I... I will kill this race once and for all! I will! I will!" The princess said leaving in her Devil's Machine Mark -0.

The little princess then landed in a small planet with no signs of life... or at least until the princess uncovered a rare species called the Giyiy. She had been turned queen of their land and had mated with them to create a new stranger race. The new race was called the Gygu. The Gygu made many new creations that had been inherited by their grandchildren to be. Then one day... A dark meteor fell onto the next land. The dark meteor had been now dubbed the Devil omen. A lone Saturnite emerged from the smoldering rock that had ripped the surface of Planet Gyiyig. Panting he had found Queen Giyague...

"G...Giyague? Is.. that you? I.. I've been looking for you! I... can...t... believe... Your mother has died in the civil war against the Saturnite and the Giygans," the Saturnite says.

"Well.. I guess you are the last? Right Boing?"

"Yes... I am sorry to disappease you magistrate... But... I have to repopulate to..."

"F..Fine... I have already mated with others who knows what our children will end up with..."

Well those children were of a round tiny structure, sporting a big nose, and a single strand of hair fitted with a ribbon to symbolize their old planet. These children were named the Mr. Saturn being the fact that all were male. They were able to reproduce by shedding though so no need to worry! BUT HOW I HATE THEM!

They each started making new inventions... Then soon... I was born. Me. Some of the Mr. Saturn had traveled to a place they named Gaia, or the World of Mother as the original Queen was in fact Gaia. Then they brought back a couple of humans. The strangest creatures they were... They raised me... Then... George had left with the secrets of my race. Maria my caretaker, died a few years later and had not the strength to return to Gaia. I had always been told to hate them and that is what I did.. But... I always felt a strange feeling for Maria and George... Could this be love? No..I do not love humans... I want to destroy any of them...

Years later I found myself at a crossroads.. The human child Ninten had been discovered to be able to use PK, as well as the human child Ana... Some had learned PSI which were "babies" such as Ness, Paula, and the prince Poo... I had to obliterate them... There were only a few apples of enlightenment... Unfortunately George had taken one... I took one and consumed it.. It gave me a vision of Ness defeating me... I tried stopping what was to be, but...Ninten had discovered my plan... And this is where I give the plan to my little brother... Celestchivous Saturn...

Boing! HI! Me is Saturn Boing! Me in Flight when we leave off in Space Timey Saturn Dakota! Then we land... We don't see that a rock was there then we land Zoom! Yes Zoom like that! We soon see that many things are happening and then we make civilization! We make living in place called Chommo. Then we go to place called Eagleland BOING! The place was weird! The place was strange! Many monsters! STRANGERS! The people find us and make friends! We friends Zoom! They then get teach PSI PK and lots-a powrs Dakota!

Meanwhile.. in another world.. Mr. Saturn teach some magical man-ladies PK... only to forget how to do it themselves...

To be put back into reality...

Yay! Backstory luckily I can put it because nothing is revealed about Giygas'/Giegue's races along with the Saturns... Kinda short I know... But it is kinda strange also... I mean who knew that the Saturn knew PK and PSI? No wonder why the humans of the World of Mother learned this!... It was so they could become little round people! IT MAKES SENSE NOW!


	14. Chapter 14 Of Piles and Barf

Earthbound Retold Chapter 14: Of Piles and Barf

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn... Man I haven't been able to tell the story in like weeks!... Oh wait.. Man.. it has been weeks.. I want some food... HEY PAULA! *Paula* Yeah?* MAKE ME SOME FOOD YA LAZY WI- WHAP! *Paula* What were you going to call me?* Ow ow... Sorry.. I just wanted some food... I want food... FOOOD!

"Jeff, Paula! Look these little guys look like they are delicious! They're so cute I'll eat em!"

"NESS!" Paula yells at me.

"Now Ness... I know you're as thirsty as a drybones, but you have to know what's friendly and what's evil..."

"We Mr. Saturn BOING!"

"You look yummy! I wanna swallow you guys!"

"...He...He weird Zoom! He wanna eat us Zoom! DING DING DING DING! I warning DING! There is monster at cave front DING!"

"Ness... You've done it now..." Paula says.

Then a smaller Mr. Saturn comes toward us and says, "Oh Mr. Saturn! It just Ness, and Friends!"

"Oh Ding! Nevermind Ding."

"oooo NESS! NESS NESS DAKOTA! PAULA PAULA PAULA ZOOM! JEFF JEFF JEFF VIRGINIA!"

"...What...That's it... I'mma checkin ya Saturns! Misterus Saturnition or Mr. Saturn... They are a peculiar race that somehow have fantasmagorific...istic...ism..ination...ator...isticism...ationator..istic... Inventions! They somehow have invented space travel!... Umm.. They also commonly finish sentences with Boing, Zoom, Ding, the occasional Dakota, and the rarest of all Virginia..."

Ok that is weird... "Hey Saturn's! Do you guys like snacks?"

"Piggy Jelly Boing!"

"Peanut Cheese Bars Ding!"

"Sweet... So you guys are little snackers aren't ya?"

"And adorable at that!" Paula adds.

"Also very scientific!" Jeff states also... Man his name is Jeffiner? That is very.. Disturbing...

"You stay night here then talk to doctor Saturn for special magic Zoom!"

"Hey Paula, Jeff?...iner.. You guys want to crash here for a while? I mean we don't really have anything to-"

"_I finally caught you guys!_" a tiny voice says.

"What the!" I exclaim.

"_I am a Tiny Pile of Barf!"_

"Ness can I check him?"

"Sure heh.. Jeffiner!"

"Don't call me that and... CHECK! Pilaus Barficus! This little pile of slime is actually called a Mini Barf, but.. we think it's easier to call him like the common folk... Is that all in your entry little guy?... Maybe I should reequip the Holmes Hat... Ok... Miniature Pukikiki! The biggest though smallest pile of slime in the world! I don't know how, but.. Yeah... Man these don't help at all... Oh hold on.. I'm going to equi-"

"_Does he always do this?_" the mini barf asks.

"Pretty much.." I reply...

"HEY! He's an alien! Don't blame me for not having much info on him... Oh wait it is easier with the Monicle... OH SWEET! It's made of Piggy Jelly!"

"Wat."

"Yeah! This little baby's made of the delicious Piggy Jelly!"

"Sorry.. But I'm going to have to eat you!"

"_B..But.. This wasn't on my contraaaaact!" _Mini Barf says running out of the valley to the direction of the waterfal-...oh wait what! WHAT THE HE**!

"Ness were you thinking of Asterisks again?"

"Sorry Paula..."

Now we go to see that funky hotel Saturn... Man this night was wacky! We couldn't figure out how to lay down! I mean really!

"Why you guys wear the Copper letBrace Boing?"

"Well.. I go-" I start.

"It's cuz his girlfriend gave it to him! *sniff*..." Paula says as snarkly as Exit Mouse.

"His girlfriend daughter of the Destroyer of Worlds Dakota?"

"Wh.. What do you mean?"

"She made by Giegue to live on if he die Zoom. Giegue had gotten a subject to be pregnant with his special child Ding!"

"I.. It could be anyone right? Right!"

"A...Actually wasn't she supposed to show us to her mom after she gave her mom her anti-depressants?"

"Anti-depressants Boing?... This bad... She had Giygas influence and only way to keep it hidden was by Anti-Depressants Dakota!"

And I wasn't able to go to sleep... I was awake for hours! I couldn't sleep until the 12:00 A.M. Then.. I decide.. to walk out... "P.. Paula?"

"Sorry... I was troubled.. Those Mr. Saturn sure are fantastic though huh?" She says as we look at the Mr. Saturn dancing around a little bonfire.

"Cool... So.. What about Ana-Be-... I mean Bella?"

"Heh.. Baka!"

"What?"

"You always keep thinking that Bella is this Ana chick!"

"Sorry... I.. I just.. I'm just used to calling her that.."

"What are you two doing here?" A young man asks walking with a blond young woman with ponytails.

"Wh.. Who are you?" Paula and I ask in unison.

"Nothing... Well... Umm.. Do you believe a great evil?"

"Heck, do you believe we're fighting it right now?"

"Oh... Dumb Loid told us you were at Threed... I think Winters has gone to him.."

"Loid... Wait.. Isn't that Jeff's father?" I ask.

"Yes.. And I am Ninten your uncle."

"Wha-tha?" Paula and I yell once again in unison.

"You see kids... We were part of the Original Chosen Four..."

"The..." I start.

"Original?" Paula finishes.

"Yeah.. I suppose you knew? Well.. Let me see that strongest form of PSI you've learned and I'll tell you more..."

"Alright...," Suddenly at the thought my mind switches into instinct mode, "PSI Rockin... Ome-... Augh... Yeah I can't do the strongest form of my strongest move yet..."

"Just show me the form that you've already mastered kiddo."

"Ok! PSI Rockin'! You Know What I Mean **B**eta!".. Yeah gave it a fancy nickname!

"*giggle* That was good... Now little girl.. Can you show me what your powers are?" The girl with Ninten asks.

"Ok! PSI... *then she whispers* Thunder attune shoes.. PK Freeze!" She then directs a large area blast of PK onto the ground, and skates around creating sparks along the ground. She was like an angel... What grace! What Majesty! What... Love... I.. I don't know what this is... It feels stronger than when I was with Bella... Thi... This...

"Dude... I can tell you're making google eyes at her.. You must love heeeeer! Just liiike I like Annnnaaaaa!" Uncle Ninten says acting like a little child.

"Too bad I won't get hitched by you Ninty!"

"C.. Come on Ana! You know you like me. You know you do!"

"Heh.. Ninty." Paula snickers.

"Yeah Paula.. That is funny!"

"You know.. Your cute... Ness-kun," Wha.. What? I know she kinda talks weird when she is having strange things, but why speak Japanese? "That's my nickname for you... But you better keep it a secret Ne-git!"

"O..Ok.. You were great on the ice."

"OH KISS ME YOU FOOL!.. I mean... Uh.." Then she pecks me on the cheek.

Ninten then says, "Let's just say that you guys are in charge of defeating Giegue now.. But... If he hasn't gone crazed.. Can you please try being friends?... He was trying to stay way from me.. But.. I think if he has a friend.. He wouldn't be so mad anymore.."

"O. Ok.. Uncle... By the by... Does that mean Dad ripped off his stories off of you?"

"He is an attention hog... But.. He's the holder of Bravery..."

Ana then comes toward Paula, "Paula.. Your mother is the believer of acceptance..."

"And I suppose my father was the holder of wisdom?" A lone voice says.. I turn to the direction to find... Jeff?

"Oh Man you sure do look like you dad, Jeff!" Ninten yells.

"Silence Boing! Doctor Saturn sleep Zoom!"

"Oh sorry..."

"And your last friend was the one of Courage and Sheer will.. Just like Teddy was... Before he... Well.. He's recovered after all these years.. But.. He always thought of us to be his only friends.. He had forgotten anything before that..." Ana says.

"HOLD ON! Your saying.. The kid that does the mini-chapters holds Courage and Sheer Will?" I ask with astonishment.

"Yeah... But fourth wall Ness.."

"Hey.. It's mornin'... Well Ninten.. Ana.. Goodbye.. We're off to Belch's Base!"

"Wha?"

"It was a Jeff-Bot made of cans of beans sleeping in the sleeping bag with you Ness..."

"OH DANG!"

Ninten then gives us a goodbye and PSI Teleports away.. I really wanna learn that... Oh wait!.. Now we set off for the trip into Belch's Base! Jeff gets a great supply of Bombs and Big Bottle Rockets (Well I hardly ever sell my money..), Paula grabs a few food items for a snack along with a Red Ribbon (Yum!).. And me? I carefully buy great charms for all of us.. along with a Horn of Life. We now are ready to enter Belch's Base.

"_Say the Passsssword!"_ A small squelchy voice says..

"Ok Guys stay still!" Jeff says.

…... 2.99999 Minutes later.

"MANNNN! IT'S TAKING SOO LONG!" I yell.

"Ok reset... _Say the Passsssword!"_ A small squelchy voice says.

"...*Bleep*"

We then enter the Base. "HEY!_ Do you guys have any Fly honey on ya? Master Belch loves that junk!_"

"Yeah..."

"_Oh ok!"_

"Why.. Does this remind me of Sweets Factory?" Jeff asks.

"Because this is where Merrysville was sunken a little while ago..."

"Waaaaat?"

"_This kid is right!_"

"Bro.. you were right?"

"Wow... ILLOGICAL RIGHT JEFF?"

"CSR... I'd like you to stop speaking in shift language..."

"Oh.. My... Look... Soo muuchh... TRASHCANS FILLED WITH WEAPONS!"

"_Woah.. Those things were weapons? Man we were about to throw them away.. Well.. You can have them.._"

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Jeff exclaims.

We then go on and on and on.. Until we meet the Foppy... OH MY GOSH THEY ARE ANNOYING! But Paula keeps implying that they're so cute... Dumb girl.. Why do you have to have a weakness to cute things? WHY WHY WHY!  
"Umm... Ness?... I think I wanna slaughter rampage some weird creatures that keep looking up my dress." Ah.. Foppy such a bad move...

Paula then fashions a combination of her Pan, and an ice sword, uses the metal as a lightning rod and the Sword to conduct and aim the PSI Thunder at the Foppies. She beats each one in a chain by circling the thunder over a certain area, then she flips her sword.

"P.. Paula? I think you eliminated the Foppy race.." Jeff says, " I wanted to check them..."

"Oh Jeff check that one before I thunder it!"

"Ok... CHECK! Foppius! These little buggers are always wanting to reproduce.. Heck that's probably the strongest thing they ca-... Oh my gosh look! It's already forming a wall of Foppies!"

"PECANS SUNDER!"... She plays Super Smash Sis. Hug doesn't she?... Oh yeah.. I suppose in your land they call it Smashu Blathers right?.. No? Smash Bros.? Man that sounds.. Manly... Annyyywayyys... The foppy wall is then eliminated in a flash of bright light by the point of the frying pan...

Now we on further into the strange Factory... We find this strange creature seemingly made up of barf like the Piles of Barf we've met up with earlier. It gives off one big belch and... Da da da daaaaaa!

"_**Hello Children... I will destroy you!**_" says the big barf, "_**Oh and since Master Giygas said that you were slow, Ness, I'm Master Belch!**_"

Man pretty straight forward... We start barraging him with all we got. We soon figure out that he's not taking any damage.. "Jeff! Check him!"

"CHECKAROONY! Ok this Big pile of Barf is Master Belch, or Masterius Burparcius! His only weakness is Fly Honey! Watch out because he can gobble that stuff down fast, and I mean FAST!"

I take out an old slingshot and fire the whole Jar at Master Belch. Belch then engorges on that Honey as if it were the end of the world. Paula starts forming a Beta version of her PK Freeze Fire. Jeff is... Getting a sample?..

"DANGIT JEFF! ATTACK DUMMEH!"

"I am getting a sample for biological warfare... It will help me figure out how to use the slime generator.. .It should only take two turns..." Aw man... Does that mean we'll have to fricken turn battle this thing?

Master Belch burps loudly... Ness becomes Nauseated. Paula becomes Nauseated. No effect on Jeff!

Paula is forming a PK Freeze Fire... It combusted into... Freezing Flames!

Master Belch is Frozen... What... HAX! HAX! HAX!

Ness says, "OH COME ON! PAULA!"

Jeff's turn... Jeff finished his sample! He can use the Slime Generator!

"Alright baby..." Jeff says as he takes out a small thing that looks very similar to the broken iron I had earlier, and with the flip of a switch Belch is blasted with 10 (strange...) gallons of Slime!

"_**... Really? Really? I'm BARF!... Darn... It still worked..**_"

"HAHAHAHAH! You are the stuuuuppiiiiidesssst Pile of Barf evah! I am da besssssst! WOHOO NESS GO ATTACK HIM WHILE HE'S STICKEH!"

"O...kkk...? PSI ROCKIN' You Know What I Mean, BETA!" Once again a blast of my life engulfs another enemy in a great flashy shiny light that seems to destroy him... Seemingly...

"Aw come on! I didn't get to blast him with my Freezy Firey blasty thinggyyyyyy! Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Oh... Dumb split personalities...

Then... I'm knocked out...

To be continued...

Lou and her Moo Episode 1

Yay! I get a TV show!... Well Poo is getting better... I wonder why Master says that it is bad for me to be near him.. Is it because I gave him pink eye last time I came in?... No.. He said it was because I don't ever think about other's, and I am so much of a child that I can't even begin to think of marriage and the thought of Poo leaving me behind for some woman... Then he then whispered to himself.. "Crap"... Yeah I dunno why, but I think he's trying to trick me on who Poo is marrying...

Hold on I didn't read the Ninten part... *read read* OH MY GOSH BELLA! What? Wat? WUuuuuuut? Who? What?... So she felt that something Bad may happen? Is that why?... Prolly dude/Dudeette...

Exit Rodent: Isn't it actually spelled Dudette though? Why is it that yo-..

Comedy my little Exit Chamo Comedy...

Exit Mouse: Oh... COOL!... Hey earlier Jeff made me eat this picnic lunch and I thi-...

You mean the one that he rigged to explode in the next 5 seconds right?

Exit Mouse: Oh... 5.. 4... 3... 2.. 1... Hey nothing happen- *Faaaaaaaart!*... Excuse me...

That's it.. Bad mouse! Bad mouse! Go outside!


	15. Chapter 15 Nester, Paula, and Jeffiner

Earthbound Retold Chapter 15 Your Destiny "Your Sanctuary" and The Secret of the Sound Stone...

P... Paula... Polestar... Ness just fainted.. I don't know why! He... He just fell...

"Don't worry Paula... he is just suffering from non-snack syndrome."

"n..Non what?"

"He hasn't eaten snacks since about 11 chapters ago! He was bound to get it more than homesickness!"

"oh that makes sense... I think..." (what chapters?)

We exit the factory through the back end so I thought about what lie at the end of this place. We exit to find a great view of Saturn Valley! The Saturn were cheering with all of their friends, and I could see every single tree in the distance! I could see the houses of Threed (which were kinda normal now by the way) all pretty and non-zombie-ish... I think..

The Mr. Saturn dump Ness into a hotspring and he is rejuvinated!

*Ness*Ok I guess since it is my vision (Well.. Mostly) I guess I should narrate again?*

Ok...

SWITCHARROONY!

…. I suddenly awake to find a Mr. Saturn staring me in the face.

"Uwaaah?" I yell!

"Boing! Hi Nester Zoom!"

"HEY THAT'S MY NICKNAME FOR HIM!" Paula yells.

"You want coffee before go Dakota?"

"Su...Sure! Let's go! Paula, Jeff? You okay with Coffee?"

"It's... Pink..."

"Hold on... CHECKAROO! … It's just some Mr. Saturn coffee."

"Secret ingredient, Coffee Boing!"

We start to have a vision...

You've traveled very far from home...

Do you remember how your long and winding journey began with someone pounding at you front door? I mean most other adventures don't even start anyway like that!.. It was Pokey, the worst person (who is also somewhat your best friend) in your neighborhood, who knocked on the door that fateful night.

"I like the trippy background Ness," Jeff says.

"I know!" Paula says.

On your way, you have walked, thought and fought. Yet through all this, you never lost your courage. You have grown steadily stronger, though you have experienced the pain of battle many times.

You are no longer alone in your adventure, Paula who is a steadfast, calm, cool, kind and even pretty, is always at your side to offer her PSI. Jeff is with you as well. Though he is timid (along with a bad joker), he came from a distant land to help you with tactics, and humor. Ness, as you certainly know by now, you are not a regular young man... You have an awesome destiny to fulfill.

The journey from this point will be long, and it will be more difficult than anything you have undergone at this point. Yet, I know you will be all right. When good battles evil, which side do you believe wins? Do you have faith that good is triumphant?

One thing you must never lose is courage. If you believe in the goal you were striving for, you will be courageous. There are many difficult times ahead, but you must keep your sense of humor, work through the tough situations and enjoy yourself.

When you have finished this cup of coffee, your journey will begin again. Next, you must pass through the desert and proceed to the big city of Fourside.

Remember you aren't done without all of your allies... Sir Galahad (well actually he, and Apple Kid's mouse are just no-named mice...) is confident just like you... Beatrix is a damsel that is strong just like Paula... Clean Science Roach is trying to fit in just like Jeff... Your final friend is such a courageous young lad. He is also Sheer Will so you have to keep him in check... He is kind of headstrong... and foreign

Ness...

Paula...

Jeffiner... *Jeff* HEY!*

I wish you luck...

"And that was just what Gramps wanted me to tell you," A young man wearing a red white and blue shirt with a baseball cap slanted sideways to the right.

"Nin... Ten?" I ask.

"Woah! Ninten!" Paula exclaims.

"Yeah.. I have great grand.. well your great great grandfather's Diary," Ninten says, "It was my …. constant companion throughout the whole adventure."

"Hey.. Guys? Where'd my shorts go?" Jeff asks.

"Boing! I got nerd pants!... Saturn Saturn smart now!" the little tan... Boingish color Mr. Saturn says.

"You not smart! You just thief!" Jeff yells... Woah... what was that?

"Woot! I knew power was IN DA PANTS!" Ninten yells.

"Gimmeh bac mah pantalooooooons!" Jeff screams chasing the little Saturn around.

"Boing! You... Ness? I help you! I first... Here Sa-prise!" A tiny saturn says.

"Thanks... "

Ness got, Saturn Coin! It's not really money even though it is a coin.

"You go to fun area Dakota! I find shiny there Zoom!" the Saturn cheers as he points towards a nearby cave.

Just then this insane Mallard jumps off of a cliff and... Spins... something.

"..."

"Why... Why are you looking at me?" Jeff asks.

I suddenly am overwhelmed with a wave of strangeness! I feel my power dwindling. This illogical spinning of nothing is so stupid! I hold my head in the strangeness of this event. Paula mimics me in a very agitating way. Jeff however, is just standing there staring at the duck.

"I hate you..." Jeff says, and the Mallard cowers in fear! "Disappear now!"

On the command the duck runs away in fear that Jeff will squish it or something...

Very Very very very... soon ...er few steps later we enter the dark dungeon. This dungeon was pretty straightforward, and the walls though made of dirt were shining very eerily. They almost looked similar to Trapped Diamond... I never understood why they called those that.

"Ness?" Jeff says, "I think I've found a cross between Master Belch, and a very old Sprout..."

"Oh so yer' Nester? (Paula: HEY!) Well Ah guess Imma havin' ta teach ya a lessn'... In Comedy!" the horrible mixture says.

"That... seems.. .famili...ar?... C.. Can I check it?" Jeff (obviously) asks.

"Sigh... Fine."

"Checkaroony! This is Trillionage sprout! This old timer is weak to fire, and is the comedy legend, Millionage Sprout!... Sweeeet!"

"Must... HAVE.. .!" Beatrix yells.

"Wah shur li'l missy! Nah hoo am ah sighnin off ta?"

"Beatrix Bearing Sprout, and Paula!"

"Why Beatrix? You must be mah relative righ? Ah'm prity shur dat Ah have the only relateeuve that is a bearin' sprout left alave!"

"R...REALLY! OH EM GEE!" Beatrix yells like a giddy teenager... Oh wait.

"Yup yuse mah great great great great great great great great great Granddaughter!"

"M...Mr. Trillionage can I have your autograph too? I am your great great great great great great great great great grandson in-law to be!" exclaims Exit Mouse speedily.

"Wah sure Sonny!" says the Sprout. Then he faces me and says, "Now Nester (Paula: HEEEEY!) lets get on ta fightin'!"

"We won't go easy on you!" I state.

Da da da daaaaa!

Suddenly I have a sudden craving for Burgers... and Steak...

"Ness!" Paula yells, "move!"

I just stand there... Then I remember a cute little dog.

"Ness!" Paula exclaims as she is being overrun by the sprouts.

"NESS!" Jeff exclaims before he drops his laser gun.

Beep!

Beeep!

Beeeep!

"Ness this is your dad... Your mother misses you..."

I then snap back to reality! I take notice of my surroundings. I see a strange moving arena.. There is Paula slumped against a rock, and Jeff's glasses were against a stalactite... Oh no...

"You.. Diamondized Jeff?"

"Well I was wannin' ta make this ere ba'le more of a one on one."

I take my bat, and I concentrate as hard as I can. I see a dog... something hazy... and... a voice...

"PSI Rockin' Beta!" I yell as I concentrate my memories to save the "Your Sanctuary". Brilliant blasts of colors crash onto the sprouts. I notice my state of mind controls what happens...

"PSI Flash Alpha!" I yell as I hold out my hands. Bright lights stun the enemies, and I learn how much of an effect your emotions can make on your mind. When in fury... You only use Negative, or Offensive PSI. When in love... You are tempted to use Positive, or Assisting PSI... But when you are calm (much like Paula at times) you can use most to their extreme point. When you are at a loss of concentration... You never know what will happen.

"Ah believe you just had an epiphany! Well I guess you young 'uns can go and play in that "Yur Sancratary" or what ever this Guy's gas dork don't wants you ta fand out about!"

I enter the sanctuary...

Suddenly Paula, and Jeff are revived from their status ailments. And I suddenly hear my mother from far away... She said, "Be a thoughtful, strong boy..." I hear a calming tune. Lake up the Hill to the...

"HI!" My soundstone suddenly exclaims. "I am a soundstone!"

"Wh...What?" I ask as a holographic image of a person appears.

"Am I late?"

"Yeah.. Kinda.."

"Well if ya need me.. Just touch the soundstone to your head!" the hologram says as it disappears into the stone.

I touch the stone to my forehead.

"Just take one Step then Some More to the bzzzzzzzzzzzzz Lake up the Hill to the bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Umm.. Paula? Weren't we supposed to go to the "non-blue" area in Happy happy?" I ask confused.

"Aw asterisks..."

Poo and his Mu Returns 1

I R BACK! I finally figure out how to use cap lock and shift! They aren't monster they are buttons! SEE I HAVE EXCLAMATION!

Poo! You're still sick! GET OFFA THE COMPUTER, AND GET TO BED NOW MISTER!

To be continued...

Yay! To Happy Happy!


	16. Chapter 16 Pokey Puts up a Filler

Earthbound Chapter 16: Decent to Madness

Yo! Wassup Homes! This is Pokey P. Minch (P. standing for Porkey), and I'm wondering what master Giegue is doing... I mean he just sits there in his Devil's Machine reminiscing about some girl... Well two actually... Something about cloning too.. I really wonder what he meant... I mean he never tells. He is the MASTER... I can tell this is going to be a short chapter...

*NESS* HEY YOU BETTER NOT END IT EARLY!*

FIIINE! SHEESH!.. Anyways. Master keeps humming over and over and over! I wish he'd just change into his weird form of strangeosity... Of course he'll be acting stranger.. But I like it when he does... Now I am going to go explain my next evil plan K?

I alert this girl about Ness and how he skipped the second sanctuary (and about how he was alerted by his soundstone the location) she is going to wait for Ness and co. to arrive at Mondo Mole's pad, and she will destroy him. She is 10 levels higher (I think) than any of those strange bozo's! I will wreak havoc! MUAHAHAHA!...

"Yeah so Bell?" I say on my sender phone.

"Yes stupid guy..."

"HEY! Master recruited me first!"

"It's because I wasn't at my house!"

"SO!"

"Hah!"

"No HOHOOHOHOH!"

"HAHAHAAA!"

"HOHOHOHOHO!"

"HAHAHA HELLO SANTY CLAUSE!"  
"HOHOHO I AM NOT SANTY CLAUSE!"  
SO, we keep arguing on and on like that for about a few hours *Giygas* more like days* OK... Days and.. .Wait.. no way! *Giygas* Mongo Bean has already caught sight of NESS!*

OH MY!

"BELL! ANSWER YOUR PHONE!"

"Ok... What! IDIOT!"

…. Ness can I end this chapter now?

*Ness* NO WAY JOSE!*

… It's Lin-... I mean Pokey dude...

"Master Giygas... I wanna learn PSI!"

"F..FIINE.! Po..Ooo...keeey... TOUCH THIS DANG LIGHT BEFORE I RUN OUT OF POWER!"

So I go and touch the light... I learn BK WHOPPER!... I mean... PK WHOPPER!... I mean PK CURSE WORDS!... yeah!

"Umm... This doesn't really do anything huh?"

"No not really... I just liiikkke messsssiiiiing wiiithh youuuhhhh."

"Uh... who's youuuhhhh.?"

"Um... I have no idea..."

Ugh... "PSI CURSE WORDS! ASTERISKS ASTERISKS ASTERISKS YOU ASTERISKS GIEGUE!"

"Umm... What?"

"...It is Curse Words right?"

"Well you just say 'I hate you!' you stupid human," Giegue replies.

"Oh... I HATE YOU!"

"W...Why are you so... Mean! WHY WHY WHY!" Master whines.

"Umm... What?"

"YOU still have to say Pkkkkk CUUURRSSEE WOOOOOOORDDDDSSS! Ya know!"

"Umm... Ya?"

"Sorry. Tryin' ta be hip an' hapnin' to you kids now a-days."

"Hip, and Hapnin?"

"What isn't that what you kids say?"

"Oh yeah this is 199X."

"Yeah it's not 200X or else I'd be trying to say 'Mah Place is crack yo!'"

"Hmm... Crack?"

"You'll understand in X years..."

"What does the X stand for anyways right?"

"I assume it's for 10, but how right?"

"Yeah... Maybe it's for 5?"

"Uh...No."

"Well maybe it's for V?"

"Naww... Maybe 199X = 1994?"

"Umm.. Well I heard in the future Megaman Battle Network has 199X and 200X and stuff like that..."

"Oh yeah... Well.."

"Yeah... Anyways... Wanna …" I then call Bell," Hello? Hello?"

"Who... Who's this?" some cute sounding girl asks.

"Pokey "The Porky" Minch," I reply trying to sound awesome.

"Oh... Hey GIT! Your best friend wants ta talk ta ya!"

"Hey Pokey?" Ness asks nervously.

"Ah Ness! Hello good buddy!"

"Hey Pork-trooper!"

"Hey Pig's-Butt!"

"Umm... So... Why were you calling Bella?"

"I had her cell... I don't know why, but I just did."

"Umm... So next time we meet.. Could you try giving me it? I totally wanna call her anytime!"

"Sure!... But I think Master Giegue won't like it..."

"Why?"

"Because I think she's my ally... Bell."

"Oh that chick? Man she was Cra-zyyy!"

"I know right?"

"Yeah she totally is Bella. We saw her switch back to normal."

"Man... Oh well... Uh tell her bye..."

"Do you have a crush on her? I can tell you're blushing!"

"NO! I DO NOT!"

"So... What now?"

"Well wanna... Go to sleep?"

"We're having a slumber party on my end..."

"Oh.. Well.. Night night!"

Belch and his Barf

… I don't know how I'm typing words right now...

To be continued...

Well this is definate forshadowing... And turns out... Bella is also this Bell chick!...


	17. Chapter 17 Your 2nd & 3rd Sanctuary

Earthbound Chapter 17: Whadda heck?

So after awhile I bring the group to Twoson again. We give a quick hello to Paula's parents, then trek into the Peaceful Rest Pass. After seeing a valley I never EVER wanted to see again, we finally spy the village nearby. We find the village itself to be... De-blued? Anyways, the village itself has toned down the weirdness factor from freaky to strange. We enter the non-blue area, and find some veeeeery easy enemies. Those Mr. Batty just run away, and the Mighty Bears let us pass for Paula still had the two Plush Bears she had started with (along with a Super Plush Bear and don't even think of asking where we got THAT).

So we're at full Health and Psychic Power, and all the enemies are doing nothing to intervene. We finally see the glowing eyes of the next "Your Sanctuary" boss! It was round-ish and kind of tall. It seemed kind of scared.

"Pepper Pepper! This is Mondo Bean! They have the smart one! I repeat. THEY HAVE THE NERD!" He screams into a communicator.

"YOU IDIOT!" I hear a voice say.

Suddenly, a dark portal opens up in the corner of the room. A person steps out of the portal, and floats eerily in the room. She was wearing Blue-Copper. Her hair was a good waist length fire (though not in a literal sense) that seemed scarred. She was about my age, maybe a head taller. The strangest thing was... She had... the 3 cutest freckles on each cheek.

"Who are you," she says to us in a strange womanly voice, "the chosen four, perhaps?"

"Who are you!" I ask.

"Bell. The creation of Master Giegue."

"..."

"He had copied the DNA of this silly little girl who was absolutely the weakest human in the universe.. And made me... His "daughter" of sorts."

"Bewwa?" Paula suddenly bursts.

"Pawa?" she says, "N... NO! Sheyurivan! Jupiter! Thunderasten! (Jupiter's thunder strike her!)"

A giant beam of light pierces Paula's body, and leaves her limp.

"P.. PAULA!" Jeff yells, "Ness! CB technique!"

We jump to the ceiling, and Jeff slimes our feet. I then let my yo-yo fall down, and Jeff breaks free. The string is defense sprayed, and the yo-yo itself was solidified in a big ball of hard slime (yes Jeff made an extension for that).

"3..." he says.

"What are you doing?" asks Bell.

"2..."

"Syruvikan-!"

"1..." says Jeff and he blasts Bell with the swinging pendulum of slime.

We grab Paula, and escape to the second "Your Sanctuary".

I hear the small tune of. -Well around the-.

"YEAH! GO MASTER NESS!" yells the soundstone. "Touch me to your forehead!"

"Just take one Step then Some More to the Well (a milky well). Around the Lake up the Hill to the-..." goes a few simple tunes.

"So... What now?" Paua asks...

"We could grab Bell, and see if she'll become Bella again," I say.

We do exactly that, and she in fact reverts to normal! Her blue-copper (which I noticed looked kinda showy) changed back into her blue jacket, and skirt. Her hair neatly bound itself into the two ponytails we know and love. Her chest (funny I just noticed) grows smaller, as well as her eye lashes. I think that voice is her natural voice though... She just hides it with the funny accent *Paula* IT'S BRITISH NEWYOKAH!* Like, I DON'T CARE! Sheesh.. girls nowadays are like, stupid or some... I'm doing it again aren't I?

We lug Bella back to Paula's house, and she finally comes to.

"Wh.. Wha? Daddy... How'd I get he-.." Bella says sleepily.

"Wakey wakey!" Paula says.

"Not now baby, momma's sleeping," Bella mutters. "H...Honey wake up."

"But honey... It's five in the morning," mutters Jeff in reply.

"Well I was at work late last night so how about you make breakfast?" she mutters getting up.

"Fiiine."

"I think they're dreaming out loud, and can hear each other... Which influences their dreams," says CSR.

"I find that the coolest thing you've said roach," exit mouse says.

"Daaaadyyyy! I want... uuuummmm... caaake!" Paula plays.

"Mee toooo!" I join in.

"No... it's...too...early... Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!...ugh.." Jeff says.

"Hey... Honey...wait.." Bella says coming to a realization. "UWAAAH!"

"AUUUUHW!"

"Who are you!"

"Jeff! Who are you?"

"BELLA!"

"Since when were we married!"  
"I guess since last night!"

"WHY DO OUR CHILDREN LOOK LIKE NESS AND PAULA?"

Now we start laughing our butts off at the pranks we just pulled.

"Sorry.. You two always seemed to be like minds, so when both of you had fallen asleep, we just... Put you in the bed... hoping CSR's plan would work."

"Who?" Bella asks.

"Clean Science Roach, maim!" the roach says.

"Rodent! G..g..eeet...a..way...p..le..ase?"

"What about me, Tuts?"

"I took mice classes... But I still hate icky crawly things!"

"Do you like sprouts?" Paula asks.

"Why?"

"Cause I have a pet sprout!"

"Yeah! Paula's AWESOME!" Beatrix yells.

"..."

"So... What are you planning to do now?" I ask.

"Well I guess I'll just go... somewhere.."

BRIING! BRRIIIIIIING! BRRRRIIIIIIIIIING!

"Ah... My cellphone!"

"What?"

"It's tech from x years from now." Bella says and answers her phone, "Hello? Who is this?... HEY GIT! Your best friend wants to talk to you!"

"Hey?" I ask.

"Hi! Ness!" says my... Friend.. Enemy... Rival... Person...

"Hey, Pork Trooper!"

"Hey, Pig's Butt!"

"So... How'd you get Bella's number?"

"I think she is my ally, Bell."

"Yeah we saw her transform back to normal."

"Girls right?"

"Yeah... Craaaaazyyyy!"

"So.."

"OH! Can you give me Bella's number? I wanna call her."

"I don't think Master Giegue would like that..."

"Oh.. Well .. See ya?"

"Yeah ok see ya..."

I am so going to beat him up next time I see him... It's kinda my rival enemy stuff... I like Pokey... He's fat... Um... Well I'm kinda sleepy... So... LONG POO AND HIS MU SPECIAL!  
Poo and his Mu - Adventure for Icecream!

I run out of the Palace to see my little sister. She was playing dolls again! She jump to me, and I tell of strange things called PSI! I show her how it can be used to manipulate the minds, and world of others! We run to daddy, and he tells us not to run in the castle.

"Son.. You must go on a great adventure! Take your sister and go down into the near Saturn Valley!"

"The floaty one?"

"Yes!"

"FLY!"

"WAIT!... You must get a Peanut Cheesy Bar, Piggy Jell, and Ribbonite flavored Icecream!"

"Ice cream?"

"ICECREAM!"

"Me get to go on adventure too?" my little sister ask.

"Yes."

"WEE!"

"Icecream! Icecream! Icecream!" we cheer.

"...NOW FLY!"

We go out, and check to see if the wind is good.

"BiiiirrdyyyyyYYY!"

"WEEE! BIIRRDDYYYY!"

"Kaw! Kaw!" says the bird as it lands on sisters head.

"Fly to Floaty Saturn Valley!"

It take us to teh sky! We fly so hi that little sister want to touch a we land... we see that there is a big bat in front of us. I hit it with my hand, and we go. Sister go and buy the Icecream, and we are happy! The end.

*Ness* POO! That isn't special!*

*Paula* Ok now Ness... Let Poo finish!*

*Jeff* He just said he finished Paula*

*Poo* I pooed my pants!*

*Others* O_O*

*Poo* :D ?*

*Jeff* WHY ARE YOU SMILIN' LIKE THAT!*

Back to the real story folks! Bella suggests we play spin da bottel! It's kinda like an extreme version of Spin the Bottle. You battle the other person that the bottle points to. Unfortunately for Bella, she keeps getting Jeff and we start using brainshock on both of them. They seem to like to play house because both are into it even after the Brainshock ends. We then go to sleep... a looong sleep...

In the morning we say good bye to the Polestars and make our way to my house where we-.

BRO! Can I narrate!

Fiine...

Tracy the Beautiful (Ness: More like self-centered) is here! B-T-W Ness, I heard THAT! Anyways, I am outside playing with King, and then suddenly my Sister Senses tingle... I feel something... Ness! I see my brother's dark silhouette in the horizon! I run towards him, and hug him.

"Woah Woah! Trace! Stop please!"

"BIG BROOO!"  
"WARUUF! (Nester you're back!)" King says as some girl yells, "OH COME ON, EVEN THE DOG!"

"Uh... Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"Who are those weeeeeiiirrdooos?"

"Hey I heard that Sis!" a mouse says.

"Uh... What?"

"Oh, yeah. This is Exit Mouse. He's like... uh... The twin that I slightly never wanted!"

"Getoutahere Macis to be exact," says a tiny bug.

"EEK! A cockroach!"

"Clean Science Roach, or CSR if you prefer," says the bug.

"CSR! I've been looking all over for you! I need you to try this brown substance," says this blonde nerd.

"Uh... Jeff?" Ness asks. "That's steak..."

"Oooohhh... What's that?" Wow... Just wow...

"Oooo! That steak look yuummmmyyyy!" says an obvious dumb blonde.

"I heard that! I mean.. Who are you?"

"Uh... Tracy..." I stammer.

"Oh! You're Ness' little sis! He's always talking about you! Like how he starts going like and like totallay! and stuff is what you always say!"

"Um... He taught me that..."

"Woah... Luckily I like bad boys..."

"You think that is bad?"

"I think his level is dreeeeeeaaaaaammyyyy!"

"My boyfriend Picky is waaaaaaay badder than that!"

"What do you mean?"

"He shoplifted, and ran from the store!"

"Woah!"

"And later, he even touched my hair!"

"Ooooh!"

"And then after that he even stole me my new ribbon!"

"Wooooaaaaaaaaaaawwww!"

"Who stole what?" Mom says.. .Wait...

"MOM! WOAH UH... NOTHIN'!"

"Anyways... What... are they doing?" She says and points to the blond-es..

"Wondering what steak is... The smarty doesn't know what the heck it is."

"Oh wait! That is from last week!" Mom yells to the weirdos.

Then "CSR" goes towards Mom and tells her, "Don't worry I'll eat it ma'am.. I love stale homemade steak!"

"Oh now who are you?"

"Clean Science Roach. I am Mr. Andonut's buddy..."

"Oh hi Mrs. Ness!" the mouse says.

"Uh who?"

"Sorry Mom, he can't think straight in the presence of a pretty lady," Ness says.

"And **I'm** not pretty?" the blond girl asks.

"Oh _Pauuullaaaa-chaaaan_ (what?) you are pretty in another sense!"

"...Urg... OH!_** I can't stay mad at you when you use such nicknames!**_"

Now after a great feast of steak-y proportions...

"YUM YUM! Mrs. *Craaash!*-!"

"What the!" I yell.

"Sorry Mrs. Ness! We broke the jewelry."

"Oh don't worry," Mom says, "My husband bought us a video game rules permit."

"Oh ok!"

*Ness* Ok lil' sis... My turn now!

Fiine!

We say good bye to Mom, and leave. See, the plan is to go to Twoson again, and rest up at the Polestar Preschool. But before we go there, we are intervened by an old enemy, Orange Kid.

"Yo! Ness BUDDY! I'm desperate!" he screams.

"Uh... Fine... I have waaaay more than $200 now."

"I... I only need $20!" (The funny thing in game he actually does want $20 after paying Apple Kid)

"For... What?"

"Making the Suporma!"

"No." I say and leave him to grieve and beg.

"Bella, sic 'em." I command.

"SCOLD SCOLD SCOWEL SMAAAASH!" she... does.

To be continued..

Poo... Is like a Pie... Illogical.

The next chapter will contain more action and less speech so don't worry.

Anyways, on a mostly related note to this. I will make (or at least planning on making) Mother/Earthbound Zero and Mother 3 pre/sequels to this.. So no matter how horrible my continuities are, you will be seeing me... A lot.

*SPOILER ALERT*

Zero will explain many pre-cliffhangers. It will explain how Bella and someone else-... I mean some other kids were made by Giegue, and the strange events that lead to Earthbound. Along with that... Ninten has a "hand"-icap! Literally!

Mother 3 ,which I'll probably do after Zero, will explain various disappearances of not only Dr. Andonuts, but the Earthbound Four as well.


End file.
